Hush
by Sweet Sundays
Summary: DOING A MAJOR RE-WRITE! please re-read. Barbara Gordon meets a handsome doctor new to Gotham and an old Friend of Bruce's who holds a huge grudge. As Bruce tries to deal with his love loving someone else he finds out theres more to his old friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Batman, or any of the other Batman Characters. If you liked Expose, then you'll love Hush! Hope you enjoy! **_

_**Please tell me what you think, love hearing reviews. **___

**Chapter 1**

Barbara twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger. The skyline of Gotham stared back at her. The view she had in the penthouse would never get old to her. She still couldn't believe Bruce had rented it to her at a fraction of what he probably paid for the place. He called it an investment and convinced her of needing a professional looking apartment for her new professional job as chief editor of the Gotham Times, formally the Gotham Herald. Once telling her he was in negotiations to buy the paper, then the deal went through coincidentally just after Barbara's show down with Vicki Vale over the Batman Exposé. With Bruce in charge of the paper, Vicki was quickly fired citing no journalistic integrity and Barbara replaced her.

Barb still gives her head a shake with a slight smirk that Bruce gave her Vicki's job. She heard Vicki didn't leave without a fight. But no one challenged Bruce. He had collected all of Barbara's articles from the Times thanks to Andrew and proved to the partners that she was the right woman for the job.

It was no longer a secret that she was Barbara Gordon, not Andrews. Jim's men began to know her well and they knew she could hold her own after the night with Harvey and the Joker. The knew if they messed with her, it wouldn't just be commissioner Gordon they'd deal with, it'd be Barb too.

It had been 6 months since that horrible night. Barb was settled into her job. With the help of Alfred, she redecorated the penthouse to have a more feminine touch. Bruce didn't seem to mind as he hung artwork for her while Alfred teased. Bruce and Alfred became her second family next to Jim, Sarah, and the kids. Not only would she have Bruce over but also she made sure Alfred was always welcome. She often surprised Alfred and Bruce at her ability to cook. It became a regular event between them. She found it funny how 6 months ago she was forced to come to Gotham practically kicking and screaming but things have changed and Gotham became her home again.

Barbara turned to look at what was now her room. Curtains draped most of the windows and a vanity sat in the corner of the room. The wood flooring was covered with an area rug and on the bed was a dark finish wood frame with a deep purple spread.

Often having days were she wished her and Bruce were together, she still knew it wasn't the right time. She knew that when life was a little more settled and he was ready they would be together. It was hard, she knew who the real Bruce was. The one who didn't care about his money or kept the tabloids in business about his dating life. None of that was the real Bruce. But yet he still played the part habitually. It was often quickly dispelled whenever Barbara brought up the subject. She learned to let Bruce live the life he wanted to with little pushback.

She thought often of the Batman. She hadn't seen him since Arkham. She hoped because he was busy. Along with her father she kept close watch on the crime rate of the city. It was slowly doing down but going unnoticed. Harvey has been in therapy with a new Doctor Ruth Adams. Barb felt she owed it to Rachel for missing the funeral to help as much as she could with Harvey. He was able to move into his old apartment but still had a caretaker with him while Bruce was researching every plastic surgeon in the world that could help him while Barbara would bring him meals and help him get back to some semblance of a normal life helping him realize that redemption was possible. It just took time. She hoped Batman would some day believe that as well.

"Deep in thought" Barb heard behind her. She smiled knowing the voice well.

Turning with her arms folded she stared at Bruce. "Actually I was thinking of what else can I shove in this huge apartment to make it smaller" she teased

Bruce raised his eyebrows as he stepped towards barb. She liked when he was dressed causal. His long sleeve polo shirt hung over his dark wash denim jeans. His smirk matched his attire as he stood at the window and looked out onto the city he protected. "I miss this view," he said

Barb shrugged "Cant change your mind, I signed the lease remember" she said

Bruce nodded "I said I missed the view" he chuckled "Not that its any better than a 360 degree view of the palisades" still looking out the window.

Barb stood defeated. She was glad Wayne manor was rebuilt. Bruce told her about the fire, and she read the article about it. He admitted full responsibility. He was still trying to come into his own identity with being back in Gotham after years away. He realized until it was too late that even though it had been sometime since he had lived in the house and had always felt that it never was fully his home to truly appreciate what his family had spent decades building.

"And how was the 45 minute drive" she continued to battle him.

She turned slightly towards Bruce. His hands were casually shoved in his pockets. This bickering became a normal game between Barbara and Bruce "You mean the 15 minutes in the Lamborghini?" he said nonchalantly "Its great, good scenery"

Barbara shook her head walking away "You win Wayne" Bruce finally turned away from the windows.

Bruce nodded "I always do" Barbara sat in the vanity and looked at him through the mirror. "The opening ceremony of the hospital is tomorrow. The paper's covering it right?" he asked. Her loose waves covered her back as Bruce looked on. She was beautiful; she made it look effortless to have such grace and beauty. Bruce loved that Barbara was happy with herself, and it showed. She radiated the perfect balance between confidence and humility.

Barb nodded. "The brand new Gotham General revision and renewal ceremony. Wouldn't miss it. I'm going down to report on it myself"

Bruce wasn't surprised as he nodded "It was only a matter of time before you jumped out from behind that big desk of yours"

Barb smiled "it has been a while."

Bruce looked down. "You haven't written an article since the Batman story" He said trying to get her to open up.

Barb glanced away knowing exactly how long it had been. Not realizing until later just how much the experience had changed her. She used to think journalism couldn't be manipulated even the most honest writing couldn't be used for harm but the Joker made her see differently. She didn't want anyone to suffer from her words. She was almost relived that her job was so demanding from so many other writers she didn't have time to report any of her own. She ran the paper from print to press making sure everything written would be the way should would write it. It was an honest and sincere driven paper. The city noticed and continuously gave Barbara praise for how she ran it. Bruce was proud of her for it as well but worried she was hiding behind her fear. She took the job seriously and she was good at what she did, but she feared her own writing since that night. He would subtly try and encourage her to write but never got lucky until Gotham General was built. It was that last significant rebuilding project that Gotham had completed. It was part of the rebuilding process; the city was picking up the pieces after the Joker. It was showing signs that the city was healing, slowly but surely and so was Barbara.

"I know." She said simply "Tomorrow is about healing, and rebuilding after a disaster. For both myself and the hospital" she gave him a nod as he shot her a worried glance.

Bruce was going to be there as well, after a funding the rebuild they named a new wing dedicated to his late father Thomas Wayne. He hoped that Barbara would write again, Gotham needed to hear her truth.

He nodded. He smiled lighting the mood "Speaking of rebuilding. I may have taken a peek inside your new walk in closet to see what you had for ball gowns"

Barb looked at reflection in the mirror "Why are all yours at the cleaners?"

Bruce stopped and chuckled. She got him he admitted. She grinned. He loved that grin she gave him when she teased. She turned to face him with a proud look.

"You don't have anything to wear tomorrow night," he continued

Barb looked at him confused "What's tomorrow night? The gala afterwards? No Bruce I'm not going to that" she protested

Bruce looked at her with a long face "why not?"

She threw her hands in the air "Because Its for all the donors and hospital staff, and all your people. I don't have any business there"

Bruce shifted as he smiled willing to go to battle over her going "You need to report on the whole opening of the hospital. Well the gala is part of it."

Bara shook her head persistently "Sorry. That kind of night is for the other Bruce Wayne. It isn't for Barbara Gordon" she said. She admitted it was a low blow but there was no way she was showing up at those parties Bruce constantly complained about.

Her words stung him but only because he thought of Batman and Bruce Wayne. Not the real Bruce Wayne and the playboy Bruce Wayne "You can keep me company, what's the problem. Its free booze and food for an entire night. You only have to talk to those you want to quote in the paper," he pleaded "Just go with me and then I don't have to being another model that I cant stand talking to"

Barb chuckled "Jeeze Bruce, surround by beautiful women, a black book the size of Russia, being surrounded by people who adore you. Wow, such a hard life" she said

Bruce stood for a moment silent. He was starting to come up short on his offense. Barb sat strong. She wasn't going. There was nothing he could do or say that would make her want to go. Bruce had it. It was his last effort. He walked out of the bedroom. Barb was convinced he gave up as she turned back in front of the mirror. She rummaged through the drawers when she heard Bruce come back inside.

"What did you forget to pick up what was left of your pride?" She said looking through the drawers

"No forgot to show you this" he said.

Barb looked up to see Bruce holding the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Barb stood with her jaw open and eyes wide. It was stunning. He held it on the hanger, wearing his dangerous grin. The dress was a pale gold satin color. Strapless with a sweetheart neckline there was a diamond jeweled broach that sat just below the chest hem. Barbara stood in awe of the dress. Bruce knew he won her over. The dress worked.

She looked up at him with wide eyes "As long as I can keep the dress" she was sold

Bruce gave her a nod "of course" Barb smiled standing to her feet and taking the dress from him and hanging it on the closet door. She stepped back to hug him, thanking him for the dress. Bruce smiled as he hugged her. Her hair smelled like vanilla, he loved her scent he loved holding her even more


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter2:**

Barb sat dressed in a pair of black fitted dress pants and a blazer with a purple camisole underneath. She wore her hair down, as she couldn't help but hide behind it during moments of weakness. She still had the odd nightmare where one day either the Joker would come back from the dead and wreck havoc on the city again or Harvey would come out guns blazing. Being around big crowds sometimes mad her nervous but she always tried to push past her fear.

It was almost as if the whole city showed up for the event. The new hospital sat behind the podium where Bruce stood presenting the ceremony. She looked up wondering what mask he was wearing as he stood up there.

Bruce gave her a small grin dressed in a navy blue suit that brought the green out in his eyes. Delivering his speech in honor of the Thomas Wayne memorial wing.

"Many of us still remember Thomas and Martha as Gotham's saving grace. They were people who always gave more than they took. My father's goal in life was to make the world a better place, and he did that by saving lives, and inspiring good by his actions. Rarely did he not practice what he preached. And as I live on my hope is to be at least half the man he was. I think that in itself is a tall order" he smiled. The audience chuckled.

Barb grinned shaking her head. He sure did know how to make fun of himself. She applauded his speech as Bruce was handed a pair of scissors. The ribbon was cut and the audience gave their obviation. It was an inspiring day. Barb was happy. She felt that this was the beginning of something great to come along.

The gala was full of people Bruce often complained about and found dull she still couldn't understand why he would go to such events if he hated them so much

"I cant believe you talked me into going to this. I have no business being here 10 minutes and then I'm going back to my mansion of an apartment" Barbara said under her breath

Barb stood beside Bruce displaying a side of herself he rarely saw. He smiled as he leaned to her ear "Actually I didn't have to do a whole lot talking, the dress did the majority of the work. Which you look beautiful in"

Barb tilted her head intimidated by the guests "well a pretty dress says a lot when its surrounded by normal clothes you buy on the sale rack, it's a whole different story when surrounded by people who have 10 of them" she argued

"Is Barbara Gordon afraid of the rich people club? The Barbara Gordon, daughter of commissioner Gordon, who went toe to toe with the Joker?"

Barbara elbowed him with a serious look on her face "Not tonight Bruce" she said

She looked gorgeous in the dress Bruce bought. Her beautiful red hair was curled and pinned to one side. The color of the dressed matched her glowing skin tone. Bruce ran his hand down her bare back to try and ease her nerves. It did more for Barb than ease her nerves.

"Barb. There's nothing to be nervous about here. " He gently held her to face him "Its just you and me" he said looking in her eyes

Her nerves were starting to settle as she stared back at him. He had a way of calming her down. She had learned to depend on it. And he proved he would always be there when she needed it. I made it harder to not want to kiss him or hold him when he did do that though. She held her gaze for a moment longer before breaking off and looking down. She sighed as she rested her hand on his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm not being a very good date," she said with a forced smile "make it 20" she gave a small smile

He smiled knowing that wasn't true. She was the best date he had ever had. There was no one else he'd rather be with then Barb.

"You're a great date. Besides combine the IQ's of the girls in my black book, that's still not even half of what yours is" Barb smiled as she playfully hit him in the shoulder.

He guided her back to the party. Bruce continued to hold her hand as they entered the crowd again. "Make it 30" he added

"Bruce darling, I have some news about Harvey Dent's case" a board member at the hospital called

Bruce looked to Barb who nodded approvingly "Go. They could have found something" she said

Bruce nodded leaving her. Barb smiled hoping it would be good news for Harvey but she reverted back to being intimidated by the crowd. She tried to take a deep breath

"You look about as uncomfortable and out of place as I do" Barb heard someone beside her. She looked up from the trays of food to see a man standing next to her. He stood full of nerves and out of place. She smiled not feeling alone anymore

"I'm that obvious huh" she smiled looking at her feet

He was as tall as Bruce but was more brawny. He had friendly eyes as he smiled at Barb. With full lips and stubble covering his face Barb could tell he was part of the wealthy crowd but it wasn't who he was.

"Well as beautiful as you look in that dress, I couldn't help but notice you've been looking at everyone else's dress before you'd start fidgeting with your own" he explained

Barb was embarrassed that he noticed her insecurities.

"Like I said, you look beautiful, stop worrying about what everyone else thinks. Take a look at Mrs. Chamberland, she's on the board of trustees at the hospital" he pointed. Barb knew who she was as she looked on.

"She looks like she had to butter herself to squeeze into that cocktail dress. A 56 year old woman should be wearing something…" he thought of the right word "Well anything but that dress"

Barb covered her mouth with her hand as she tried to quiet her laugh. Her new friend was making her feel at ease. She smiled "I'm Barbara. Barbara Gordon" she held out her hand

He nodded "Thomas Elliot. Call me Tom" he smiled

"And how are you involved with the hospital or did you get roped into coming by someone else?" he added taking a bite from a carrot

"Well both kind of. I'm the chief editor at the Gotham Times and we're covering the event" she explained, "Came to grab a few quotes"

He stood impressed "Wow chief editor. How did you get such a big job at a young age"

Barb smirked "I'm a damn good reporter" they both chuckled comfortably. She didn't know the answer to that question. If Bruce had more to do with it than her talent as a reporter

"But you got roped into coming you said?" he asked

Barb shrugged "My friend Bruce Wayne talked me into coming" she pointed to Bruce's direction. "They just opened the new wing in memorial of his father"

He nodded with a smile as he continued to stare in Bruce's "So what about you?" Barb asked

Tom smiled "I'm one of the new surgeons on staff" he said

Barb smiled with a nod. She felt Bruce approach behind her. "Bruce meet Thomas Elliot, he is one of the new Surgeons on staff"

Tom and Bruce stared at each other for a moment before Bruce smiled holding out his hand "It's been a long time Tom"

Tom shook it forcefully. Barb did take notice to anything other than two strong men shaking hands. "It has Bruce. You're doing well for yourself"

Barb stood confused between the two of them "You two know each other?" she asked

"Bruce and I grew up together" Tom said. His expression was kept cool and even.

Bruce nodded "we lost touch after I left for school and headed abroad. Hey I heard you did some traveling of your own," Bruce said leaving out his parent's death.

It was an awkward subject, as there has been rumors Tom was quiet happy to have both parents gone and inherit the Elliot fortune. Barb noticed he was playing the playboy Bruce Wayne act. She didn't understand if he's known Tom for so long why play the fake Bruce act with him.

Tom nodded with a smile "I did here and there. I thought of it as a learning experience after I finished medical school"

Bruce gave him a nod "I just talked to the chief of staff said you are the best as they come for plastic surgeons. They want you to do a consol with Harvey Dent" Barb's interest perked up

"You might be able to help Harvey?" Barb asked

Tom nodded with a proud look "I think I can help Mr. Dent. It's something I have never done before but I'm always up for the challenge science has come along way from when your father was out there changing peoples lives" he said with an overzealous smile

Bruce smiled ignoring Toms smug expression "Well here's hoping we can help him"

He slid a tight smile on his face as Barb started to notice "Well we should be heading off. You have a story to write" he placed his hand lightly on Barbs lower back.

Barb nodded "Tom, it was nice to meet you" she said with a friendly smile

Tom returned the expression "I'll be sure to look for you at the next event" he smiled

As the left Bruce was silent. It made Barb worry it might be Harvey. "Do you think Tom can help Harvey?" she asked

Bruce thought about his response "I'm not sure, we'll have to see what Tom says during the consult" he said still pondering his reunion with Tom

"It must have been nice to run into your old friend again" Barb started

Bruce looked at Barb trying to give her a reassuring smile. "Its been a long time" he answered

Bruce didn't trust Tom, not yet.

"He seemed nice" Barb thought out loud "Isn't comfortable with the lifestyle playboy Bruce Wayne is used to" she nudged him playfully

Bruce found the humor in her jab but didn't respond. He gave her a small grin "I'm glad he kept you company."

"What was it like for you two growing up?" she asked, "Did you two have to go to a lot of parties like that one with your parents?"

Bruce thought about his childhood with Tom he was always trying to compete with Bruce, but he never saw anything to compete with. Grateful for the life he was given but Tom was never happy with his.

"Despite the similarities growing up, we actually had very different childhoods" he answered cryptically

Bruce hoped that going to school and traveling would have eased him out of that bitterness he had always held on to. But Tom's demeanor that night said otherwise.

They got back to the penthouse not a moment too soon. Barbara was itching to get into a pair of sweatpants and start writing her story. As she came out of the bedroom Bruce stood in the living room gazing out of the window with his hands in his pockets.

"You know I actually had fun tonight" she admitted

Bruce turned "Please tell me because I was your date, not because you met Thomas Elliot" he pleaded

Barbara wanted to tease him as she looked down and chuckled. "Maybe a little of both. Maybe you should start taking smart girls out Bruce, you'll have more fun" she smiled knowing Bruce had his pick of women and it didn't bother her to see him out with other women. She knew timing wasn't right for them. She just wanted to see him happy.

Bruce thought for a moment "I have plenty of fun on my dates. And its not like they're dumb, their just not as smart as you chief" he teased

Barb nodded as she pulled out her laptop "I guess we should start handing out IQ tests as a screening process"

Bruce chuckled "I think if we started with a screening process, we'd be handing out a lot more than just an IQ test" he mused

Barb didn't fully understand Bruce's remark but shook her head in amusement.

"Or I should just keep dragging you to these kinds of things" he recovered

Barb laughed in spite "Oh no. Sorry, that was a one time deal my friend, there is no way you are getting me to another one of those events" she argued

Bruce smiled knowingly "Not even for another gown to add to your collection?"

Barb stopped what she was doing "that's not a fair fight and you know it"

Bruce laughed, "Hand a woman a beautiful gown, and she's putty in your hand" he mused

"I couldn't have been that good of a date tonight Bruce" she finally admitted looking up

he looked down at her confidently "Barb there's no one else I would have rather gone with than you. " he sat down on the sofa next to her "I feel like I have to play this part in front of everyone because they're expecting it, but I don't have to do that with you" he said

Barb smiled "No you don't. But you don't have to do that with everyone else either Bruce."

Bruce stood up with a small smile. He did though. He needed to play the aloof millionaire part to cover up another one of his identities.

"I should let you get to work" he said cutting off the conversation

Barb was silent for a moment before she gave him a nod. "Thanks for tonight."

"I should be the one thanking you" he smiled "Good night" he walked out leaving barb to start her story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Nothing what Tom was explaining that sounded remotely similar to reruns of ER or those other medical shows.

Barb tried to hide her confusion as she looked at Harvey; he looked about as confused as she was. Barb knew he was anxious about being here, and hearing of the opportunity. When the accident had first happened, Jim told her he refused any skin graphs to try and repair the damage. Tom pointed to Harvey's skeletal x-ray

"Mr. Dent we're lucky you suffered no damage to your facial structure, all the bones are still in tact and in line along your jaw region here" he pointed.

Barb looked at Harvey to try and gauge his reactions. She hoped a comforting smile from her would help

"And we're going to use a new procedure that will take some of the healthy muscle that's still in tact on the other side of you face which will allow for healthy growth. And using the classic skin graph techniques we'll make you as good as new" he said with a smile.

Harvey didn't look thrilled. "Its going to take a lot more than plastic surgery to make me good as new Doc" he asked quietly.

Tom nodded hearing his response "Think of it as the first step in the right direction"

She smiled nodding in agreement to Tom's comment placing her hand on Harvey's arm. "And how long will the recovery process take? If he going to feel much pain?"

Tom leaned on the edge of his desk "I'm not going to sugar coat it, it's a lengthy procedure, and an even longer recovery process it could take weeks. Harvey will have a whole new face. There needs to be time put into proper healing and post surgical therapy to allow the muscles to develop and start to work" he nodded "It wont be a walk in the park"

Barb nodded looking at Harvey; Harvey understood that there had to be effort put in on his part. If he wanted to turn his life around the only one to do it would be him. Dr Elliot was only giving him a head start. "So basically I could go insane from the pain if I don't keep a clear head through the recovery process and that I'm going to be in agony for weeks regardless" he thought about the options 'We'll i've already visited those two conditions might as well visit the other side of the spectrum"

Tom sat confused.

Barb nudged Harvey, she knew he was making light of the situation, but she didn't want him to get down on himself. "Harvey this is a completely different situation and your not a lone in this" she said

"So Mr. Dent. Is this something you are willing to do? We can start you on the path to a new life" Tom smiled. Barb appreciated his tone with Harvey. Tom knew that Harvey had been through a lot and wasn't the same man he used to be. Barbs hope is that the surgery would help him get started.

Harvey shot them both an encouraging smile as he nodded slowly. "Well lets get started then. Lets put this ugly mug back together again"

That was a good enough answer, as they would get. It was small but Barb wasn't looking for much. She nodded as she padded him on the back.

Tom nodded "Great we'll schedule you in for a week from Thursday"

Tom stood at the door to his office to let them out.

Barb followed Harvey out stopping at the doorway. Facing Tom she smiled, "Looking much more comfortable and confident with out the ball gown I see" he smiled

Barb looked at her outfit. A pair of denim jeans and a boyfriend blazer. She was dressed down for the day and was comfortable. She nodded "It was such a pretty dress though" she mused

Tom laughed with a nod "Very pretty indeed" he looked out into the hall "He's got a lot to think about until next Thursday"

Barb nodded "He does, but he has a big support system around him"

"I'm sure your playing a big role in his recovery" Tom said "Very generous of you seeing as you haven't known him long"

Barb nodded "His girlfriend was a childhood friend of mine. I never made it back when she didn't because I couldn't see past my own issues." She shrugged "It was the least I could do"

Tom smiled silent

"Thank you for seeing him. Harvey, he has a long way to go in the whole recovery and I think the surgery will help a lot," Barb added

Tom smiled warmly at her. "That's why I love what I do. I want to help give Mr. Dent the second chance not a lot of people are lucky enough to have"

Barb tried to hide her flushed cheeks as she looked down. She was caught in his charm. "We'll I'll be seeing you" She said stepping passed Tom

"For dinner perhaps?" he said as she was in mid stride. She stopped looking back at him

She was surprised at the bold move but excited. She took a moment to think about it and answered with a nod.

Tom smiled as he shoved his hands into his pockets "Tomorrow night 7? Why don't you meet me here at the hospital?"

Barb smiled "Sounds lovely" she said. She took one last look at him before she met Harvey to leave.

She tried to hide her face from Harvey as she was grinning ear to ear. Harvey noticed though with a small smile as they continued out of the hospital. "Date with the doctor huh, do me a favor and wait until after he slices me open if you want to dump him" He joked with a smile.

She chuckled in amazement. Harvey looked at her waiting for her response. He was getting back to his old self again. Barbara nodded "I promise"

Barb was typing in frenzy as her story was coming together. She had a smile on her face as she typed, excited for her date tonight with Tom.

"Miss Gordon. I have a visitor here for you" Her assistant Andrea said over the intercom.

Barb held down the hands free button "I'm not that popular, who is it?" she asked

There was a second of silence "I'm not allowed to say" There was a giggle from Andrea.

Barb rolled her eyes and sighed "Bruce stop flirting with my assistant" she called over the phone

The doors to her office opened and Bruce entered with a smile. "I wasn't flirting, I just told her that joke I know"

Barb didn't look up from her computer "You mean Alfred's joke you know?"

Bruce slumped defeated for a moment. "She does know who the joke belongs to" He regained himself as he sat down in the chair across from the desk. "So how did the counsel go?" he asked

Barb stopped typing and shut her computer. "Good" she said with a nod "Tom said it's a new procedure, their going to take some muscle tissue from the good side of his face and take it over to the wounded side and reconstruct it that way with skin graphs"

Bruce nodded "And the recovery process?"

Barb nodded "Brutal but if Harvey is determined and can keep a clear head it should be ok" She said. Barb was hopeful. "The more support he has around him the better" she said

With loving eyes he stared at her, Barb was amazing. Her compassion towards Harvey was inspirational. She didn't fear him like most of the city did, labeling him a loss canon with what had happened. She let the past be the past like Gordon and Sarah extended to her. She showed qualities in a person Bruce thought to have never existed. Barb was saying it more for Bruce's benefit. She knew that there used to be awkwardness between them when Rachel was alive, Rachel loved them both in their own way. She understood that it was hard for Bruce to see Harvey, aside from his appearance, he saw Rachel in Harvey that brought out sides of Bruce he tried to move on from.

"I saw Harvey on my way over here" Bruce sat examining his tie.

Barb gave Bruce a confused look. He rarely went to see Harvey alone. "You did? Didn't he explain the surgery?"

Bruce smiled "He was too busy worrying about you breaking up with the doctor before he's to go under" he teased. He looked up with an investigative look. He was breaking inside to know that Barbara was going on a date with someone. Someone who wasn't Bruce.

Barb swallowed hard as she looked down for a moment. Trying to think of an appropriate response. "Its just dinner" it was all she could think of.

Bruce nodded with a comforting smile. He knew she was uncomfortable with the subject. As he experienced with Rachel, it wasn't fair to make Barbara wait for him. He couldn't expect her to do so. He gathered himself for a moment cringing at out of all the men in Gotham; she picked the one person who hated Bruce the most. With out a mask at least.

Bruce tilted his head as he looked at Rachel "Just." He began.

Barb looked at him

"Don't get too carried away. The charmers are always the most dangerous" he smiled as if he was joking. But there was truth to his comment

Barb grinned, "You should talk" she quipped

Bruce stood up and walked for the door. "I know. That's why I'm the most qualified to give warning" he said with his head turned back. He gave Barb a warm smile as he walked out shutting the door behind him.

He stood behind Barbara's door for a moment to take a deep breath fearing that he would lose Barb. That he had lost his shot with the woman he loved. And that he would lose to someone as selfish and bitter as Thomas Elliot. Tom didn't deserve someone like Barbara, he thought.

"Everything alright Mr. Wayne?" Andrea brought Bruce out of his thoughts.

He looked over and gave her his picturesque smile "Of course" He lied. "Andrea? Do you have diner plans tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything.

**Chapter 4:**

The restaurant was packed as the server pulled out Barbara's chair. She gave him a smile as she thanked him and looked over the table at Tom. He was amused being in a fancy restaurant like this, at least that was the impression he wanted to give to Barbara. She examined the room one more time before looking back at Tom. She felt odd and out of place being in such a nice restaurant. She looked at him nervous

"Wow." She said "its beautiful" she was taking in the décor of the place

He rested his hands on the table "That's funny I was going to say the same. " he said coolly meaning how she looked.

Her hair was smoothed back into a pony tail and wore a black cocktail dress "And your not fidgeting" he smiled "That must mean you're comfortable"

Barb blushed at his comment "I think I've had enough practice" she said with a smiled

Tom nodded "Good. Because I have heard nothing but great reviews about this place"

"I don't think I have ever eaten in a restaurant this nice before" Barb said

Tom waved her worry away "You mean Bruce has never taken you here before? Or to one of the many other 5 star places he owns in town?" he mused. Tom spoke with a tinge of complacency that Barb didn't fully understand.

Barb shook her head "It's not what you think. Bruce and I are just good friends" She said holding back on describing her relationship with Bruce.

She still had strong feelings for him, she tried to not love him but she couldn't put her life on hold while he figured out how to life his life true to who he was. Wondered how he really felt about her being out on a date with Tom. Knowing Bruce she would never know the truth. He was good at hiding things, especially his true emotions.

Tom raised an eyebrow "You two have never…" implying that they were romantic. "From what I've read the majority of the city's had their piece of Bruce Wayne" Tom said

Barb shook her head. She was lying.

Her response was based on reaction but she wondered why she would instinctively lie like that to Tom. S

he hid her reaction as she looked at him "We live two very different lives. And technically he is my boss" she shrugged "what we have now works well for us. We don't want to ruin it"

Tom nodded satisfied "Good point. Well now I wont have to worry about sharing you with anyone else. Unless you and Harvey have something?" he teased

Barb smiled flattered. He barely knew her and he was already showing her he was interested. She shook her head "Nothing between Harvey and I either. Rachel and I were really close growing up, like you and Bruce. I think she'd want us to be friends"

"You must be glad to be back in Gotham, your hometown. It will be good for you and Bruce to reconnect seeing as you grew up together" Barb added

Tom sat back as he smiled "Yes Bruce and I go way back" he said as if he was reminiscing

Barb was interested in their relationship "Your families knew each other I assume?" She wanted to know more about Tom as she leaned forward in her seat.

Tom nodded slowly "Yea. They were part of Gotham's wealthy along with the Wayne's. Bruce and I were the only two children among those who our parents spent time with so we would find ways to pass the time while our parents are attending Galas and fundraisers. Which is why now I always hate going to them" He smiled

Barb gave him a small smile "Bruce said your parents passed away as well. I'm sorry" she said softly.

"It was their time. Everyone's got to go when their time is up" Tom's reaction surprised Barbara. It wasn't a normal response someone would have remembering their parents death.

He wore a look of pride on his face. "But nothing as tragic as Thomas and Martha. But yes I did lose my parents. My father died when I was still young in a car accident. Bruce's father managed to save my mother" he said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"And my mother had died falling down the stairs in the house"

Barb sat back shocked "Oh gosh. Tom."

He nodded "She was very frail. " He said with a small smile he was trying to tone down the mood.

"They're in a better place now" he said

Tom was responsible for both his parents' deaths. Determined to inherit his family's fortune he did what it took to see that they were taken care of. If it hadn't been for Bruce's father he would have been rid of them both in the car accident. But Tom had to wait several years until he could kill his mother. While she was battling cancer he thought that he wouldn't have to do much, but to his surprise she came through it, but still in a fragile state. That's when Tom pushed her down the stairs claiming she tripped.

Barb looked down at her hands feeling bad for bringing up his parents. "I lost my mother to cancer a few years ago" she said

Tom listened intently "Do you miss her?" he asked leaning over the table again. He gave her a comforting look. Barbara felt as if they could share the connection of losing their parents.

Barb nodded "Everyday. I've learned to cherish the family that you have left even if they aren't perfect"

She had held on to her anger over her father's affair for so long that she forgot that they were only human and lived with their mistake every day. Bruce helped her learn that lesson. She smiled to herself as she thought about the conversation they had what seemed like ages ago to her.

Tom had done his homework on Barbara, he knew of Gordon's affair and leaving Barbara and her mother to marry his new wife. He could see Barb was strong. He was drawn to her strength and that she was able to show others compassion even when they have wronged her. For a moment he wished he could have those qualities. But too many people have done wrong by him in the past. It was too late for him.

They stared at each other for a few moments. Barb tried to keep her expression even. He could make her flushed by just looking at her; he was so charming, handsome. She didn't know why or how he was doing this to her. She was always the one in control; he was making her feel like she was fifteen years old again.

They spent the rest of dinner talking about Barbs time in Gotham and Tom's travels.

"I imagined you didn't leave New York without a fight. Coming back to Gotham after such a long time must have been hard" Tom said

Barb nodded "It was. But quickly my father showed me he wanted nothing more than to start fresh, he and Sarah. And it helped meeting Bruce and forming that friendship"

Tom smiled with a small laugh at her relationship with Bruce. He could tell that there was something between them that was hidden. "And so what happened with the story?" he asked

Barb thought of the words. She didn't want to tell him the whole story "Lets just say the joker lived up to his reputation and tried his hardest to get Batman to reveal his identity. And almost did but Gotham isn't ready to know yet" Barb said

Tom was amused "Is this lunatic in a bat suit really helping the city though? To me the guy is just attracting sick freaks like the Joker character to come out of the woodworks" he smiled "He still seems to be on Gotham's bad side"

Barb nodded "That may be but he wont be for long" she said wondering when the day would come when the city will see Batman for the hero that he is. Barb wondered when the day would come when she'd even see Batman again.

Tom leaned closer "Did you find out his identity?" he asked

Barb smiled amused. She shook her head "No" she said simply. "He wanted the madness to stop and came to a point where he would have given in"

Tom looked at her to go on but she stayed silent "But?"

Barb looked down "I wouldn't let him" she said

Tom was confused "Because?"

She shrugged "Gotham doesn't deserve to know his true identity"

Tom was surprised at her reasoning. "And how did your editors take to your opinion?"

"Not well at all" she smiled remembering her blow out with Vicki Vale

"But yet you land a job as chief editor at the Gotham Times. Must have been some article" he smiled "You must be proud"

Barb gave a small smile. Proud wasn't the word she would use to describe the article.

Bruce sat at the back of the restaurant pretending to listen to Andrea talk about her personal life and how she is finding it at the Gotham Times. He studied Tom's body language. He didn't trust him one bit and from Bruce could see, he was still that angry spoiled child that wanted everyone to feel as miserable as he felt. He felt better knowing Alfred was home looking into what exactly his friend Thomas was up to while on his travels.

Tom walked Barb to the door of her building. He looked up at the structure and whistled "Wow. This place must have been a steal" he said

"It was Bruce's. He didn't want to sell it after he moved back into Wayne Manor, so he's renting it to me" Barb explained

Tom looked at Barb, Bruce again he thought. Every time he heard Bruce's name he wanted to punch something with all of his strength. "He's a good friend" Tom pointed out

Barb nodded. "I had a wonderful time tonight Tom. Thanks for dinner" she smiled

Tom nodded "I did too. I would like for us to do it again sometime"

Barb smiled hoping her face wasn't turning too red "I'd like that.."

"Great. I'll call you" he said stepping towards her. He gave her a kiss on the cheek "Good night Barb" he said stepping away and off of the sidewalk and back to his car.

Barb looked on as he drove off still wearing her smile she turned to enter the building.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

Here's where the big changes are made (combined a couple chapters from the old edition. Hope you enjoy!)

Chapter 5:

* * *

Darkness filled the air as he looked down on a sleeping Gotham. The city he vowed to protect. The city that hated him, the city he gave up everything for. He gave up Barbara for the city that will always think of him as a monster. The building across from where Bruce stood was the penthouse. He watched Barbara working away no less. He couldn't help but smile to himself. However his smile quickly disappeared when he noticed he wasn't the only one watching Barbara. He kneeled down out of sight to take a look at the adjacent building. The masked figure wore a brown trench coat blowing in the wind. The bandages completely covering his face made it impossible for Batman to see who it was. Rage built up inside of him as he began to wonder who was watching her and how long had he been at it.

He moved out of sight and disappeared. He needed to tell Gordon. The more people able to protect Barbara the better. He slipped away keeping his gaze on the masked figure on top of the other building as he jumped off the ledge and glided away.

Jim came through the roof access door, his gun in his hand just incase. When he saw Batman a look of relief washed across his face. "Been awhile" he said "I was starting to think maybe you decided to take a much needed vacation" he mused with a small smile.

It had been a few weeks since their last meeting. Since the Joker had held Jim up at Arkham, Gotham started seeing quieter nights. But that didn't settle Batman's nerves.

"Someone's being keeping an eye on Barbara" he said. His voice was deep and Jim knew it well.

Jim didn't try and hide his worry "I was afraid that trouble would find again" he looked down "Did you get a look at them?" he asked

"No. His face was covered in bandages, wears a brown trench coat. Any suspicious cases come up in the last couple of days?"

Jim paused putting some pieces together "actually. A girl turned up dead in an alley way night before last. No family, no records. A working girl. On the street she was known as Star" he said

Bruce was on edge. "How'd she die?"

"Trauma. There were some pretty big facial lacerations like someone tried to give the poor girl a face lift" Jim explained.

Bruce's instinct immediately screamed Thomas Elliot. The way Jim described it was a gruesome murder to an innocent woman. "Keep an eye on her. Let me know if more girls like her turn up dead" he said

Jim nodded "What are you going to do?"

Batman stood silent for a moment "keep my eye on Barbs new friend" he said with a nod meaning the masked stranger as well as Tom.

Jim was silent for a moment thinking of a response. He trusted Batman would be looking out for Barb

"You know she hasn't been the same since that night. She's afraid to write. She doesn't tell me, but I know. She misses you too. She hasn't seen you since then" Jim wasn't expecting to have a deep conversation about his daughter to Batman,

Batman nodded "I haven't stopped looking out for her."

Jim nodded "I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to her. I hate to think she's going to attract more attention being here in Gotham"

He stopped he couldn't think about another situation like Arkham happening again.

Batman nodded "If it does, then I will be there" he said

Jim looked down "I think you left an impression on her. I think she" he looked up to see Batman gone. "Likes you"

Barb opened the door with a surprised grin on her face. This wasn't the first time Bruce had shown up to her place at an odd hour but every time he did it always shocked Barb at his sense of spontaneity.

"Bruce" she said lightly "What are you doing here?"

He was confused as to why she was whispering,

"I had a hunch you would be working" he said quietly mimicking her

He knew. He was over there to make sure her masked secret admire stayed at a far distance. She let him inside happy to see him given the odd hour remembering when he first showed up at an odd hour, convincing her to take a break. Its what made her see the real Bruce Wayne.

"Why are you whispering?" he asked as he walked in taking off his jacket.

"Jimmy and Sarah are here sleeping" she said as they walked into the living room,

"My dad is working on a case and Sarah is out of town" she continued

Bruce nodded knowing as much since he had just come from Jim's office.

Bruce felt even better about being there. He liked Jim's younger children almost as much as he liked Barbara. Ignoring the irony, every time Jimmy would ask Bruce to play batman, he would agree as long as he got to play the villain.

"Babysitting while your working. You can really multitask." Bruce said with raised eyebrows

"What brings you by?" She asked

He shrugged "Figured you'd be working as always, and knowing you, you haven't stopped yet so…" he held out a bottle of wine "Time for a break" he smiled

Barb smiled. She could use the break and was glad Bruce came by on his own. She feared he would become distant since learning of her date with Tom.

"So." He began as he stuck the bottle opener in the cork

"You going to tell me how your date went?" he pulled out the cork with a proud smile "Or are we going awkwardly dance around the subject"

Barb looked away embarrassed. She couldn't tell if this was the real Bruce or if he was hiding his emotions behind his façade.

"Bruce. I don't want…" Bruce stopped her.

"Barb. Don't feel like you have to hide your feelings in order to spare mine" he said as he handed her a glass of wine. "You are free to date whomever you please"

She nodded taking it. She gave him a small smile giving in "It was nice." She said simply.

She didn't want to tell him the reservations she had about him. They were very small and probably nothing. She didn't want to let a few notions she had ruin her view of Tom. He was a great guy and was doing a lot of good in the world she thought.

Bruce nodded with an interested smile. He wondered why she was holding back on him,

"It was nice…" he repeated with a nod. He was there watching them; he wasn't so much as spying on her he justified buy keeping a watch on Tom.

Barb shrugged "I don't know what else to tell you" she said not knowing how gauge the conversation

"Well did he tell you about his family? His childhood? Career aspirations?" he asked

Barb looked at her glass, Tom did mention those things but those were the red flags she had. His expression as he talked about his parents dying was almost too complacent.

"Yes. He said talked about his parents passing away. You're father saving his mother from the car accident" Barb explained she shook her head "Sorry Bruce but I'm not going to give you a play by play of the entire date" she smiled

Bruce nodded conceding "As long as you had a nice time and he paid then I'm happy"

Barb smiled "He walked me to the door even" she pointed out

"Well then Id say that's a successful date" he was breaking inside "Sometimes I think doorstep escort is pushing it" he mused trying to lighten the mood to make Barb more comfortable.

He couldn't stand the thought that Barb was falling for someone that wasn't him. He hoped that his intuition of Tom was wrong for Barbs safety, but for Bruce's sake, he hoped he was right.

He was trying to show Barb he was ok with all of it because he was the one who told her he wasn't ready for a relationship but he was faking it. He hated having to hide his true self from Barb. He always showed her who he really was, he was nothing short of the real Bruce in front of her but he didn't want to upset Barbara by telling her his true feelings towards Tom. He needed to find out more about him before he could warn her.

"Is there a second date on the horizon?" Bruce asked

Barb shrugged " "We'll see after Harvey's surgery" she smiled playfully

Bruce had an amused look on his face "If he botches Harvey's face, that's a clear indication not to go out with him again"

As he said the words Bruce's instincts went back to his conversation with Jim about the dead hooker. His feeling that Tom may have played a part on that girls death was stronger than ever but he had no way to be sure.

Barbara wasn't impressed by his jab "Bruce…"

Bruce tried to bring his attention back to Barbara. He lightened his expression

"It was just a joke Barb" he said. He held up his hands in surrender "I'm sorry"

"Barbie?" Barb turned to see Sarah awake

"Sarah. Did we wake you?" she asked sliding off the stool. Jimmy walked into the room behind Sarah rubbing his eyes. She looked back at Bruce "Uncle Bruce is sorry he was being so loud"

Bruce smiled as he walked over greeting the children "Yes. I apologize. I didn't know you guys were here" he said as Sarah hugged his legs. Bruce ran his hand down Sarah's head

"Go back to sleep and we'll be quiet. Promise" Barb said

"Can't we stay up with you guys?" Sarah asked

Barbara was about to protest when Bruce looked at her with an idea "Why don't we all sit and watch a movie"

Barb looked at him unsure as Bruce nodded.

The kids nodded their heads as they ran to the couch. "Alfred would warm up some milk and put a movie on and I would be out within the hour" Bruce smiled.

Barb nodded going a long with the plan "I'll get the milk"

Jimmy and Sarah sat in between Barbara and Bruce. Sarah underneath Bruce's arm and Jimmy rested his head on Barbs shoulder and she held his legs over her lap.

Bruce smiled feeling a sense of contentment he had never felt before. He stared at Barb for a while as she watched the movie, while stroking Jimmy's blonde hair. He was already asleep.

Barb caught Bruce's gaze surprised that he was watching her and not the movie. "What?" she asked wondering why he was more interested in her than the movie

"Guess your done work for the night" he said

She shrugged "And You seem to be stuck here for the night"

Bruce didn't mind. His expression told Barb that as well "There's no place I'd rather be right now" he said.

"I'm sure babysitting is at the top of your list" she joked "What letter would you be going through tonight? C's?"

Bruce thought about it and thought to his last date with her assistant Andrea "Actually it would have been B"

Barb thought for a moment. She smiled not answering as she continued to watch the movie.

Bruce looked down at Sarah, as she was lost in the movie. Until that moment he never truly understood the happiness that came with sharing a life with someone else. He felt like they were a family.

He began to wonder if he could ever be lucky enough to have a family of his own. Or even luckier to have a family with Barb. And to have two great kids like Sarah and Jimmy. He thought of what he would have to give up in order to have the kind of life that he all of a sudden wanted. The question was, could Gotham survive without him.

Hospitals were never Barbara's favorite place to be. Having spent so much time in one when her mother was sick, she seldom went to them after she had died.

"How long has it been?" Barb asked mid pace

Jim looked at his watch and checked it to the clock that hung above Barbs head slightly annoyed "Since the last time you asked which was 5 minutes ago, 4 hours and 5 minutes now" he said

Barb didn't stop her pacing "Why hasn't Tom come out with any news" she thought out loud

Jim shook his head in thought "I think he's a little too preoccupied to come out every 10 minutes to give us a run down" he said

Jim was lost in his own thoughts about Barbs stalker and whoever was responsible for killing those prostitutes. But for fear of worrying Barb he kept quiet about it until Batman could figure out who it actually was. In the meantime Jim had a surveillance team set up around Barbs building incase her visitor showed up again.

"Any news?" Jim and Barb looked up as Bruce approached them

Jim and Barb shook their heads.

"How long has he been in surgery?" Bruce asked again

Jim looked at his watch then at the clock on the wall "4 hours and 6 minutes, and about 2,453 steps" he finally shot Barb a glare.

Barb took the hint as she looked at her father. 'Sorry.." she finally sat down clasping her hands between her legs jittery.

Bruce sat next to Barb with a small comforting smile.

"You didn't have to come down" Barb said "Your probably swamped at the office"

Bruce shook his head "I leave it to Mr. Fox to handle running the company. I just make appearances to save face time" he gave a kidding smile

Barb shook her head knowing he was kidding but Jim gave Bruce an odd look but expecting that type of a response from Bruce seeing as he only saw the side of him that was in the tabloids.

"Keeping down at the station Commissioner?" Bruce asked making small talk with Jim

Jim took a sip of his coffee "Never a boring day down there, Bruce" he said with a nod. "New memorial wing looks good" he said looking down the hallway inspecting it "Your father would be very proud of you" he said

Jim remembered he had been on the GCPD only a year when Bruce's parents were murdered. He remembered Bruce as a young boy sitting at the station the night it happened.

Bruce gave a small nod and a tight smile as he felt a pang of remorse run through him. "Just trying to do what he would have done for the city that he loved Commissioner" he said

Jim gave him a nod with a small smile.

Barb gave Bruce a small nudge trying to cheer him up but she saw there was something bothering him as he sat leaning forward resting his arms on his knees, rubbing his hands together in a stare.

Bruce didn't respond. "I think I'll go get us all a cup of coffee," she said getting up.

Bruce watched her make her way down the hallway as he still thought about the research Alfred had done on Tom.

"So Mr. Wayne" Jim began "Barb tells me you and Doctor Elliot go way back" Bruce looked up. Jim knew now was a good time to ask about the man his daughter was dating.

Bruce nodded slightly "his parents and mine ran in the same circles. We spent some time together as children" Bruce confirmed

Jim nodded "Anything I should know about this guy?" Jim mused

Bruce smiled thinking if Jim only knew, and could piece together had he had already. "Is any man good enough for your daughter commissioner?" he mused

Jim nodded in agreement with a slight chuckle "Well Mr. Wayne you have a point there." He looked down "I wouldn't be as worried if it was you though" Jim admitted

Bruce gave him a nod as he looked at his palms slightly embarrassed Barbs father was aware of his feelings towards Barb. Bruce was about to respond but stopped as Barb came around the corner with the coffees

She handed a cup to Bruce as he took a sip glancing at Jim who was still watching Bruce. Bruce nodded to Jim as a sign that he was in full agreement but didn't think it necessary to explained to Jim why they couldn't be together.

"Tom…" Barb saw Tom coming down the hallway.

Bruce looked up and watched. Tom dressed in full scrub's and his hands in his pockets. He wore a proud smile telling Bruce Harvey made it through surgery.

"He did jus fine. Surgery went great" he reported

Barb breathed out a sigh of relief "He's still out and probably will be for the next day maybe into the next morning" Tom added

Barb nodded understanding as she gave Tom a hug "Thank you. That's wonderful"

Bruce felt his heart break the moment he saw Barb and Tom embrace. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at Jim. Jim had yet to formally meet Tom, but something about him didn't sit well with Jim. They shared a glance at each other before looking back at Tom and Barb.

"So what do we do now?" Bruce asked

Tom gave an eerie smile to Bruce as he rubbed Barbs back as if he was only talking to her "Go home"

"You've been here all day. He's stable and resting. If anything changes or he wakes up I will call you right away" he said

Barb nodded looking back at Jim and Bruce. In agreement they replied with a nod.

"You must be commissioner Gordon, Barbs father. She's told me all about you." Tom said holding out his hand to shake Jims

Jim shook it with a nod "Please call me Jim. Yeah Barbs spoken well of you." He said looking at his daughter.

Barb stood awkwardly between her father and the two men she shared feelings for.

Bruce noted the uncomfortable feeling in the room with a nod "Well I should be getting back to the office" he said

"I'd like to know when Harvey wakes up as well, Barb maybe you can call me?" he asked stroking his chin whiling looking at Barb and Tom. It made his skin crawl to see the two of them close.

Barb turned her gaze to Bruce and nodded "Course" she smiled

Bruce turned to shake Jims hand appreciating the unspoken agreement the two of them shared. Jim gave him a nod "Nice to see you again Mr. Wayne"

Bruce walked off as Tom watched with a smug smile knowing he chased Bruce away/

"I need to get back in and check on him" he said, "I'll give you a call a little later?"

Barb smiled "Sure. Thanks again" she said

Tom nodded "Yes Dr Elliot, you just helped Harvey begin his new life in such a big way. Thank you" Jim said

Tom smiled as he walked back through the doors. Barb stood watching him leave with a grin on her face. Jim noticed and gave her a nudge "Doctors and Billionaires? Barb you got some taste" he said as he started to walk down the hall

Barb blushed "Better than cops" she retaliated

Jim nodded knowing she had a point. "I'm glad Harvey made it out ok. Now he can start rebuilding his life"

Barb nodded "Do you think he can make it all the way back?"

Jim sighed for a moment contemplating himself "That depends. He needs all the help he can get. Its important we remain a strong support to him"

Barb nodded "And Tom just gave him a head start" She blushed

Jim tried to hide his uneasiness "Like I said, Doctors and Millionaires Barb. You know how to pick em" he tilted his head.

Barb nudged him as they started to leave. "Which would you pick?"

"You don't want my opinion" he replied. "But at least Bruce dresses better…" he quipped

* * *

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything related to Batman or the characters. Hope you're enjoying reading!**

Chapter 6

_Deep down you already know_

Barb woke from the same dream she had been having for the last 6 months. She dream of Bruce then see Batman and vise versa.

The night's air was warm as she stepped out on the balcony. The city was still light up even in the dead of night. She wore a smile thinking of her dream, the way Bruce looked in her dreams made her tingle

"How's Harvey" She knew the raspy voice as her smile faded and her eyes opened.

She faced Batman standing on her balcony. She kept her expression even "Still sleeping but stable. Surgery was a success" she said simply

"I'm fine by the way" she nodded not being able to keep in her discontentment "Like my new digs? Nice change from the hotel" she pointed to the penthouse in a sarcastic tone

"I can protect you better from a distance" he said but that wasn't the only reason why he needed to stay away. His feelings were multiplied when he saw her as Batman he used everything he had to keep himself from grabbing her and kissing her like he did in the hotel room.

Barb shook her head not happy with his response. "Guess that means you're here for a specific reason"

He gave her a nod "You should be careful coming out here. You never know who could be watching" he said.

Her being out on the balcony was the only reason that he showed up otherwise he would gone back to watching out for her from a distance.

She raised an eyebrow "Like you for instance?"

Shaking her head irritated "You disappear for 6 months and now you show up just because I decided to get some air? What is going on?"

Batman stood with a stone like expression painted across his face. He didn't want to tell her about the masked person watching her.

"Gotham has a new resident and he looks dangerous. You should be careful" he said cryptically

She nodded pretending not to be surprised. She was trying to hide the fear that rushed over her as she thought back to the night at Arkham. "Guess I should be expecting this since I am a full time Gotham city resident"

Batman was silent. Bruce would give anything to comfort her then but he knew he couldn't as Batman.

"Who is it?" She asked

"A masked person who wears a brown trench coat. Dead girls have been turning up with no family or connections and have suffered severe facial trauma" Batman explained

Barb nodded as she folded her arms. A was of comforting herself

"Your father and I are both looking into it. With the profile he's been setting you seem to be safe but we don't want to take any chances" Batman added

Despite being told she had a stalker who was killing young girls when he wasn't watching her, Barb was grateful knowing Batman never really abandoned her. She just didn't understand his reasoning for keeping his distance.

"So you never really disappeared" she stated

"I thought it was better for everyone that I keep watch from a distance." He said

Barb nodded as she looked up at him. Her feelings were starting to resurface. She thought back to the kiss they shared that night and him wanting her to know the truth.

"So will I see you again?" She said shyly "Or is this a one time sort of deal?"

Bruce thought about his response. He didn't want Gotham to prey on Barb for his identity; he didn't want her to become a victim again because of his duty.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said simply.

Barb nodded knowing that was the best answer she would get form him. Knowing he wouldn't be far she turned to walk back inside in silence.

"Well I guess I should feel better knowing that then" she said with a small smile

"You don't have to be afraid" Bruce said

Barb tried to smile she didn't believe him. "Because you'll be here?"

Batman didn't answer but Barb knew he would be. She turned on her heel and walked back inside. Bruce watched her walk away and jumped off the ledge into the darkness.

As Barb turned to face him again he was gone. A small smile crept onto her face as she looked out wondering where he would be watching. "Lets not wait another 6 months"

As she locked the door her phone began to ring. Barb hoping it was who she thought it was answered "Hello?"

"Hey Beautiful." Tom answered. Barb's smile grew, her prediction was right. "Guess who's finally awake" he said

"I'm on my way" she said. As she disconnected the call she grabbed her keys making sure to call her father and Bruce on her way to the hospital.

"Dad it's me. Harvey's awake,"

It was time to meet the new Harvey Dent.

Barb could see Tom outside Harvey's room waiting for her. He was still in his scrubs.

She smiled, as she couldn't help staring at his muscular figure. His biceps hugged the sleeves of his shirt. As he ran his hand through his hair tiredly but he smiled as she approached him with her arms open for a hug.

"How's he doing?" She asked

"Pretty well for the amount of pain he should be in" he said almost amused "He's been in with the psychologist since I called you"

Barb wanted more information as she gave him an inquisitive look

"He's calm which is a good sign. We haven't shown him a mirror yet. Shrink thinks we should hold off and see how he's handling just the idea of having a new face"

Barb heard the door open and Dr Adams came out. "Hello Barbara" she smiled

Barb returned the expression "Hi Dr Adams. How's Harvey" she asked

Barb looked at Tom then back at her

"Could I go in?" She wanted to get in and see.

She had prepared herself for him to be screaming and in low spirits. She was encouraged by what Dr. Adams had to say and wanted to see for herself.

Dr Adams smiled "Of course. He's been asking for you" Barb smiled

"Thanks Dr Adams" She nodded as the doctor made her way down the hall. She looked up at Tom

"I'll see you later tonight?" she said

Tom smiled "Can't wait" he said. His smile made Barb blush as she opened the door.

Bandages were covering most Harvey's face as he lay with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps. He smiled seeing Barb.

She walked slowly to the bed cautious for some reason; she thought of him to break any minute but he looked peaceful for the amount of pain he was in.

"Well hey there" he said warmly

Barbs nerves eased up as she saw his smile. She reached for his hand "Hey yourself" she said

"Well am I a least half as good looking as I used to be?" he joke motioning to the gaze that covered his face.

Barb smiled with a quiet chuckle "How's the pain?" She sat down

He shrugged "Excruciating. But I'm fighting through it. Rachel would tell me to suck it up" he smiled

"Your boyfriend seems to have done good Barb," he said sincerely. "I haven't seen his work personally but from the amount of pain I'm in should be an indication that he didn't do a half assed job"

Barb smiled slightly embarrassed "Harvey… Dr Adams wants you to take your time, get used to everything." She sighed "And Tom is not my boyfriend" she reasoned

"Well he should be after the miracle he just did on my face" he joke looking down at her.

She shook her head amused

"Well then if your still single how bout you and I give it a shot. We'd be a great looking couple once this heals up" he joked.

Harvey could tell she wasn't comfortable talking about her relationship with Tom.

"Its good to see you in such a good mood" Barb said "Rachel would have wanted to see you fight through the pain"

Harvey nodded "Well I just hope at least one of us can be happy" he squeezed her hand

Barb smiled "there's no reason why we cant both be happy" Harvey liked her optimism.

"Its good to see you can crack a joke here and there in spite of having your face torn apart and put back together" she joked as she looked up at him

Harvey smiled "Well with a doctor and a millionaire both vying for your attention, you should be more than just happy. I don't want to see anything less than ecstatic"

"Harvey.." Barb warned shaking her head not wanting to focus on her relationships with Tom and Bruce "Bruce and I.." she started

"Its not our time" she said simply "And I cant wait around for when that time to happen, because it might not ever happen"

Harvey nodded understanding. "You want it to happen though, don't you"

Barb thought about her answer "Of course. But as more time passes I'm not sure if he does. He's a difficult person to understand"

Tom stood outside the door listening to every word between Harvey and Barb.

"Barb in with Harvey" Tom heard Jim approach

Tom gave Jim a sideways glance as he nodded "I have some paper work that needs finishing." He said stalking off.

Jim witnessed a different side of Tom than what he met the previous day, which made him uneasy about Barbs new friend

Jim walked inside "There he is…" he stood next to the chair Barb was sitting in and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Looking good Harvey"

Harvey nodded "I think so" he joked

Barb looked up at Jim "He's been cracking Jokes since I got here."

Jim was surprised "In much pain"

Harvey chuckled "Oh yea"

Bruce followed not long after. "Harvey. The man with the new face" he smiled

Harvey smiled happy to see Bruce "Hi Bruce. Glad you could come by" he shook Bruce's hand.

Barb was glad they were on the road to having a real friendship and that mutual respect was present between them now.

Harvey squeezed Barbs hand as he noticed Bruce's gaze shifted to Barb.

"What do you have there Bruce" Harvey asked noticing Bruce carrying a paper

Bruce smiled opened the folded newspaper "Gotham General celebrates rebirth with Thomas Wayne Memorial wing...sets it's sights on future starting with Harvey Dent's Ground Breaking Plastic Surgery being a success" Bruce looked up at Barb impressed as he read the paper in front of everyone.

"I hadn't even gone into Surgery when you would have wrote this." Harvey stated

Barb looked down at him as she shrugged "Wishful writing. And I had every once of confidence in Tom" She smiled

Barb stood sharing Bruce's expression. She was happy with the article. It was positive and she didn't feel any fear with writing it. It was a step in the write direction for her.

"You did well" Bruce nodded "Really. It's a great piece"

Barb tried to hide her pride. She felt like her old self again as she looked at the article as her own work of art.

"I need to get going" She said looking at her watch

"Where you off to?" Harvey asked, "You just got here" he said looking at Bruce. Bruce's attention was stuck on Barb.

She looked apologetically at Harvey "I'm having Tom over for dinner" she said "I'' be back tomorrow though" she said "Promise"

Harvey nodded understanding. He looked up at Bruce once more. He stood trying to hide his aching feeling. Bruce felt like a part of him was dying every time he saw Barb with Tom or heard she was going out with him.

He gave her a small smile as she passed him on the way out. "I'll see you later" he said

Harvey looked at Jim then back at Bruce. Jim shrugged "He is a doctor…"

Bruce looked at Jim with a small smile at Jims jab.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tom gave a single knock at Barbs door. He held flowers in his other hand. As the door opened he didn't see Barb.

Looking down he saw a small boy with a grin on his face. "Hello?" he said confused. "Is Barbara home?"

Jimmy nodded looking up at the tall guest. He opened the door to let him inside "Barbie!" he yelled without saying a word to Tom.

Tom smiled still confused as Barb came around to the door

"Did I get the date wrong?" Tom asked wondering why there were small children at the apartment

Barb looked at Tom embarrassed "I'm so sorry. No My dad just dropped them off just before you got here in a panic, Sarah is out of town and he's working on a case" she apologized.

she felt bad. She didn't know how Tom felt about kids. She figured he must like them to be a doctor.

Tom didn't look impressed. "Couldn't he have hired a babysitter?"

Barb gave him an odd look "They can't really afford a babysitter right now Tom, besides they've helped me out a lot this last year"

Tom scratched his head trying to come out from the hole his had dug himself.

"We can reschedule if you'd like, I didn't think you'd mind.." Barb said

Tom ran his hand through his hair "No. Just caught me off guard. Its fine really"

he sighed "So that must be Jimmy, where's Sarah?"

Barb nodded "I'm almost finished dinner, why don't you go get to know them" she offered

Tom looked into the living room where Sarah was watching TV and Jimmy was playing with his action figures trying to hide his hesitation

Tom made his way over as Jimmy looked up. "Whatcha' playing with Jimmy?"

"Batman" he said simply

Tom kneeled down "Mind if I join?" he asked

Jimmy nodded "You be the bad guys" he handed Tom the doll

Tom took it examining it with an almost amused look "Alright then.."

"I'm Batman and I'm here to protect this city. Your going to jail buddy" Jimmy played

Tom held the doll sardonically. He had never played with action figures as a boy. "Your just one man Batman, just one man behind a mask and wears a cape" he said lunging his doll at Jimmy's knocking it out of Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy was surprised "Hey.."

Tom shrugged "Guess I killed Batman"

Jimmy picked up his doll "Batman cant die" he stated

Tom smiled "Sure he can, he's just a man Jimmy. Like you and me he can be destroyed"

Jimmy was silent. Tom had enough as he stood to his feet.

"Dinners ready guys" Barb called

Not a moment too soon for Jimmy.

Dinner was quiet. Barb looked at Jimmy trying to figure out why his mood changed so quickly.

"Jimmy did you know Toms a doctor?" Barb said "He fixed up Mr. Dent the other day"

Jimmy was quiet. She knew he was still dealing with the events that night but Jim made sure he explained to his son that Harvey wasn't well and that he was getting help and that he truly was good inside.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Jimmy asked

Barb was surprised Jimmy would ask such a question. "Jimmy" she snapped

Tom chuckled "Its fine. I know what he means" he looked at Jimmy 'There have been some patients that have died on my table. But every doctor is taught to do the best that they can d to save a persons life. Sometimes its just their time to go if they die" He explained

Barb didn't like the turn the conversation had taken. "Jimmy Sarah if you're done why don't you get ready for bed" she cut dinner short.

The kids couldn't have left the table fast enough. They were gone. The kids acted as if they were scared of Tom.

"Sorry I don't have a lot of experience with kids. I never had any siblings" Tom apologized

"Its fine. You did the best you could. They've been through a lot and it takes a while for them to warm up to someone" she nodded. But she lied the first time they met Bruce they loved him.

When Bruce would visit they would be hanging off him like monkeys.

"I'm sorry about springing the kids on you with no warning" Barb said

Tom smiled as he stood at the window "It's fine really" he tried to smile "I guess that what family does for each other then." He nodded

Barb nodded at little uneasy. This wasn't the charming Doctor she went out with the first time

"I'm trying to make up for the time I wasted being angry at my father. I lost out on having a relationship with those kids sooner"

She noticed Tom wasn't particularly interested in the conversation. "Something wrong" She asked

Tom turned his attention back to her. While flashing a charming smile he placed his hands on her arms.

"No I'm sorry. I cant help but be in awe of this place. Its massive. How did you score a place like this?" he asked

Barb couldn't help but chuckle however still feeling like something was wrong.

"It was actually Bruce's. He lived here while Wayne manor was bring rebuilt, then leased it to me" she shrugged looking around

"he could of made more money renting it to someone else for what little I'm paying him but he insisted that I stay here" adding

Tome smiled sarcastically "Course he did"

Barb stared at him confused. She was beginning to think Tom didn't approve of her friendship with Bruce. She turned to face the window "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Tom stood in his place as he shrugged "It's just amusing at how head over heels the guy is for you" He said matter of fact.

Barb didn't turn to show him her reaction. She just looked at the floor while giving her head a shake.

There was an obvious competition going on between Tom and Bruce and Barb wasn't going to be in the middle of it.

Tom made it clear that he had feelings for her, but he was showing her tonight that he also made it clear he's more interested in trying to show up Bruce.

"Bruce is not in love with me Tom. Him and I are just friends." She said in a tired voice.

Tom rested his hands on his hips "I think his actions say otherwise" he said

Barb turned to face him "Is that why you like me then? Because you think Bruce does? You know what I'm not going to be part of some stupid childhood competition you two have been at so you know what I think you should leave"

Tom didn't move. He stood as if he was surprised.

"the doors that way" she pointed coldly.

Tom scoffed as he turned to leave. Barb turned her gaze back out the window. He had proven her wrong.

Bruce stood on the rooftop, he saw everything. Hating to see Barb in pain his feelings towards Tom got worse.

He scanned the skyline and saw Barbs masked stalker outside again. Given the timing he was even more sure it was Tom. Wanting to make sure Bruce stalked away and jumped off the building to the ground to see if Toms car was parked on the street. Not to his surprise it was.

Bruce couldn't wait any longer. It was time Batman met Barbs stalker.

Batman came up on to the same roof the masked man stood keeping his attention to barbs building. Bandages covered his head, leaving space for his eyes which were filled with rage.

Batman came up behind him and threw him to the ground standing over him "Why are you watching Barbara" he rasped trying to control his anger.

The last time he was close to losing control, he remembered being in the interrogation room with the Joker as he told them he had both Harvey and Rachel. He wasn't going to go that far again.

The masked man laughed as he lay under Batman "Guess I wasn't the only one then. Then again why should I be surprised? Have you taken a look at the girl? Geez I'm hoping to get my hands on a piece of that" he laughed

Batman struck the masked man in the face "I suppose that's your handy work we're seeing on those dead hookers as well?" he said

The masked man kicked batman's feet out from under him. Batman stumbled back and his opponent got to his feet. "Now why would you try and pin something like that on me" he punched batman in the abdomen

"You fit the profile" Batman replied

"Funny considering your reputation these days, some might say you're to blame" he said

"Who are you" Batman demanded

Tom laughed "That my friend, you'll have to wait and find out. Unless of course you want to have it out right here. I'll take off my mask if you take off yours" he said

"There isn't a chance I'm going to do that." Batman said

"Well then I guess were going to have to dance then" Tom said "The longer you wait, the more girls I'm going to cut into. You never know maybe our pretty friend down there might be next"

Rage filled Bruce as he shot Tom a punch to the face. Tom hit the floor "Guess she's a touchy subject. I heard about you too. She came to Gotham for your identity but refused to write the story. Hmm funny how that all seemed to work out in your favor"

He kicked Bruce in the ribs before standing on the ledge "Guess the balls in your court now batboy" he dove off

Batman held his abdomen trying to catch his breath as he looked on. Tom was gone.

Barb stood in the boardroom of Wayne Enterprises waiting for Bruce. Still in a bad mood from her date last night with Tom she was too tired to try and put on a happy face in front of Mr. Fox, who was always kind.

"Can I offer you a cup of coffee while you wait Ms Gordon?" he offered

She shook her head as she looked out the window. "No thank you Mr. Fox"

The sun was bright through the glass. Barbs arms were crossed and her demeanor was closed off. She didn't want to display that type of attitude but her confliction was starting to get the best of her. She needed answers and Bruce was the only person who could answer them right now.

"Well then I'll just wait with you until Mr. Wayne arrives, how bout that." he smiled

His expression made Barb smile she looked up she couldn't object to that.

"I'm sorry Mr. Fox. It's just been a long few days" she sighed "Thank you for waiting with me"

He nodded "You have put a lot on your plate Ms Gordon. But I must say you are doing great at the paper. And what your doing helping Mr. Dent is wonderful I think"

Barb nodded "Thanks. I just want to see him get better and back to his old life"

"How's he doing post surgery? Keeping his spirits up" Fox asked as he was trying to lift hers.

"It's a day by day thing I suppose" She sighed "Every days going to get a little better for him if he keeps a clear head. He's also getting some counseling done"

"Well every day is a fight in itself Miss Gordon. Its just a measured by how hard to choose to fight" he said wisely

Barb nodded looking out the window wondering if she had it in her to keep up with Tom and fight her feelings for Bruce.

"I take it your having your own battle" he insinuated

Barb was about to answer "Barb. I'm sorry to keep you waiting" Bruce came through the doors

Barb didn't say anything. As she looked at Mr. Fox "Don't worry I kept her company"

he patted Barb on the shoulder "Don't overwork yourself Ms Gordon, keep fighting it will pay off in the long run" he said as he left Bruce and Barb.

"Thanks Mr. Fox" she smiled

Bruce held his side as he approached. In passing Mr. Fox gave Bruce a glance aware that Bruce had taken a beating. He was sore from his meeting with the masked stalker and had the marks to prove it.

He couldn't help but smile as he looked at Barb ignoring the pain.

She didn't look happy but even standing angry she was beautiful to Bruce. He titled his head as he tried to not smile at her irritation. He tried to think of things he could have done to piss her off but he came up short.

"Dare I ask what's wrong" he finally said

Her face was tight "What's wrong is that for some reason beyond my control I have seemingly ended up in the middle of the ultimate pissing match between two men who are supposed to be fully functioning adults!" she said

Bruce looked at the floor no longer able to contain his amusement.

"Barb have I given you any indication that I am in competition with the guy? What is there to compete over? He's a doctor and I'm…well I'm Bruce Wayne" He smiled proudly looking past her.

Barb shook her head her frustration growing "Its comments like that" she pointed

Bruce was surprised he turned his attention back to her and acted serious. She was visibly upset over this. Bruce thought himself to being very mature and supportive in her dating Tom. He tried to read her and figure out what was the cause of this frustration.

"Barb what happened?" he asked. as he became worried about Barb. He hated seeing her this upset.

Barb shook her head "I got in a fight with Tom last night over you" she admitted

Bruce waited for her to continue

"And I don't even know what its about" she added

"Maybe he's jealous?" Bruce said trying to hide his amusement

"Of what" she looked up. That hit Bruce hard

"You and I are friends. That's it, but he's having a hard time seeing only that" she said

Bruce smiled "Maybe he's not secure enough with himself then. Barb you deserve someone who makes you happy…"

Barb scoffed "Bruce…"

"There is something between the two of you that neither of you are saying and I'm getting tired of getting put in the middle of it," she said knowingly

Bruce shrugged "I'm not trying to compete with him over anything" he restated

That wasn't true. Tom had something Bruce wanted most in this world, and that was Barb. But he wasn't competing with him over it. Barb was more than that.

Barb knew there were unresolved feelings between the two of them. She didn't exactly knew where Bruce stood on his feeling for her but she knew she couldn't wait around for the day to come when he was ready to put down his mask.

"Bruce all I'm trying to do is live my life" she said tired

Bruce looked down as he smoothed his hair back. "Barb…" he sighed as he looked back up to make eye contact.

She held up a hand to stop him

"You were the one who decided it wasn't the right time. I cant wait around for you to figure out when or if there will be a right time Bruce. I need to move on with my life" she said

Barbs words stung deep in Bruce's heart. She was right but it hurt that she was using them in anger and was trying to push him away. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Barb wasn't in his life anymore. He tried to catch his breath

"Your absolutely right" he said

Barb looked up at him. Her face was full of pain. She hated saying the words, but she couldn't wait for him. It wasn't fair for her to put her life on hold.

"I'll try to make a better effort towards Tom" he submitted.

Bruce looked at her knowing she was conflicted. Tom was doing something to her that was causing her ignore her better judgment. She believed the lies he was telling her. Bruce wanted to tell her about his altercation with him last night, but he still wasn't positive about everything. Looking down, shoving his hands in his pockets he stood defeated.

Barb sighed as she looked out the window. "I hope so because I don't think I can be in either of your lives if you cant get past this"

Bruce stood feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Barb held the mirror in her hands, almost as nervous as Harvey was. "Are you ready Harvey?" She asked quietly

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess" he nodded with a deep breath

Barb held the mirror tight. "We can hold off a day of two, if you're not ready yet"

Harvey held a tight smile "How is it that you're more anxious than I am"

Barb let out an airy laugh "Sorry"

The nurse was about to remove Harvey's bandages.

"Now keep in mind there is still mild swelling and the stitches have no fully dissolved" she nodded to Harvey

Harvey retuned with a nod "Lets see this new face of mine"

One by one the nurse unraveled the bandages around Harvey's face. Barb was almost vibrating with anticipation. The more the nurse unwrapped the more she could see the clearness of Harvey's complexion.

Barb gave a small smile as he finally saw his face clearly. He was somewhat puffy but it was a testament to how well Tom did on Harvey. He looked like his old self

"I'm hideous aren't I?" Harvey said holding out his hand for the mirror

Barb smiled a little at ease "Little bit"

She handed him the mirror and Harvey caught a glimpse of his new face. It almost took his breath away. "Huh.." he breathed with a smile

He was getting back to his old life. It's as if the accident never happened. He looked down not wanting to think that. The accident did happen Rachel was gone.

Barb squeezed his hand "Hey." She said

Harvey looked up "One day at a time right" she nodded

Harvey nodded looking past her to see Tom standing in the doorway leaning against the threshold with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Not bad Doctor Elliot. I think you somehow managed to make me even more handsome" Harvey smiled

Barb turned to see Tom but avoided his stare. She turned back to Harvey. "Well ten I guess I didn't do as good of a job as I thought then.." Tom joked

Tom walked in with his hands shoved in his lab coat and stood on the other side of Harvey's bed.

Barb saw his attitude had changed from last night. He was more reserved; there was remorse in his eyes. "What do you think?" he asked

Harvey nodded "You have no idea how grateful I am. Thank you"

Tom gave him a smile "Just gave you one more step in the right direction, its all on you now to stay that way"

Barb kept her eyes on Harvey but she knew Tom did take his eyes away from her. "Harvey, you mind if I steal Barbara away from you for a moment"

Harvey looked at Barb as she looked up reserved. "Well I guess that's up to Barb"

Tom stood waiting for her response timidly. Barb started for the door and Tom followed

Barb looked up at him. Her expression was kept. She stood silent for a moment.

"I don't know why I acted the way I did last night, but there was no need for my behavior." Tom sighed

Barb shrugged "But you did"

"I guess I'm just having a hard time with the idea of sharing you" Tom admitted

"Tom…" She sighed irritated "I don't know how to make it more clear to you. There is nothing between Bruce and I. He's a friend, nothing more" she tried convincing herself of that fact

Tom looked down "I'm sorry for acting the way I did" he said simply "Its not you I'm getting the feeling from, its him and I guess that's my issue"

Barb was about to reply but Tom started again.

"I understand that his your friend and he's been there for you but just the way he looks at you, talks to you, talks of you. I'm afraid that if he told your he wanted you that you'd go be with him"

Barb looked away not knowing how to respond

"It's just that, I've never felt this way about anyone before Barb" he added reaching for her hand

Barb looked up surprised as she held his hand "You need to trust me then. Trust me when I say that there's nothing going on." She said

"And you need to understand that I wouldn't be with you if I didn't feel the same way" she said with a small smile

Tom nodded "I don't want to screw this up"

Barb sighed, "We wont, but you need to trust me. And I need to know that I won't be put in the middle of something that is out of my control"

Tom pulled her into his arms as he hugged her "I'm sorry again"

She nodded as he held her. A feeling of relief washed over her as she stood in Toms embrace.

Tom tried to hide his smile she bought into his apology. He was happy his plan on turning her against Bruce was working. He knew Barb was the one this he cared about most, and he was determined to take that away from him.

Barb's feeling of relief suddenly was replaced by anxiety again. Wondering if there would ever have to be a time where she would have to choose between Tom and Bruce. She hoped that the two men she cared deeply for would never have to put her in that position. But something told her she would be; it was only a matter of time.

"This everything you could find?" Bruce looked up at Alfred as he flipped open the file

"Everything that I could find sir yes. There were three sightings in two villages just 5 miles from one another. More than 10 girls were found with the same injuries as the girls here sir. There is even one lady who claims she saw the masked man holding a scalpel"

"Did you find a name?" Bruce asked

"Hush" Alfred said simply

Bruce looked around "What do you hear?"

Alfred rolled his eyes "They called him Hush, sir" he gave his head a shake

"Sometimes you really are just a pretty face"

Bruce gave Alfred an insulted look but wasn't going to defend himself

Bruce looked through the files again "This is just screaming Thomas Elliot. I can feel it Alfred, he's manipulative, calculative, scheming, there's a rage inside of him that I don't think can be cured"

He sighed "And everyday he and Barb are becoming closer, while he's trying to get her to push me away"

"Master Wayne, we both care for Miss Gordon, that's why I trust you'll do what is necessary to protect her"

Bruce didn't look up at his old friend "Even if she'll go as far as to cut me out of her life completely"

"It's a good thing Batman isn't that far in the dog house sir" Alfred chimed

Bruce finally looked up at the humorous remark "Good thing Batman's kept his distance isn't it"

"Quite so sir"

Bruce pulled out a map "Tom was stationed in a village 1 mile away during the first sighting. And he was in the same village during the second" Bruce kept his finger on the location "Its him…"

"Ill make a copy for Commissioner Gordon" Alfred confirmed

"You know Alfred I always knew Tom was an unhappy kid and that he was different, but I would have never imagined him to go this far. And now he's influencing Barbara." Bruce thought out loud

"Thomas didn't the childhood you had with parents like yours but then again, you were faced with a difficult life just as well and you used your anger towards good instead of evil"

"I admit there was a time where I would have gone that far but this is different, he doest to it as a release of his anger Alfred, he enjoys it. It's the sick pleasure that people find in murder that is why I made the promise I did" Bruce said

Alfred nodded leaving to make the copies for Gordon.

Bruce rubbed his face tiredly. He needed to find out what Tom was up to, and why he was so determined to find out Batman's identity. He had known Tom to be a very unhappy child, his parents didn't show him much affection, or even paid attention to him, but Bruce had to wonder what caused him to turn to such a life. He needed to figure out a way to keep Barbara away from him, he wouldn't let Barb become a victim to his sick game.

"Missing Prostitutes body found, Gotham police try to keep quiet. Botched rogue surgery cause of death" Barb read the draft for the front cover of tomorrows issue.

She leaned back in her chair anxious as she wondered how her reporter found the story. She hadn't even asked her father about it yet having only heard half of the story as a warning from Batman.

Getting up she ran to the door opening it. "Andrea, get Mickey up here for me please?" She said rather frantic

Andrew caught Barbs expression as she hurried in fetching Mickey, Barbs first line reporter and the author of the story to be printed.

She went back in her office and paced. After only a few short moments Mickey was in her office standing timid as if he did something wrong. Barb didn't intend to give him the impression she looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"What's wrong" Mickey asked

Barb tried to smile "Sorry I didn't mean to…" she stopped "Where did you come up with this?" she held up the article

Mickey caught his breath "I passed by just as they found her. Even saw her before the paramedics and police came" she said appreciating his own lucky break.

"Did you wait until they should up?" she asked leaning on her desk

Mickey nodded. "Was my father there?" Barb asked

"Yeah" he scoffed "He was the one who sent me away"

Barb rubbed her hand over her face "Apparently this guy likes to practice on girls, this wasn't the first one I heard"

Barb thought back to what batman had told her about her stalker and the trail he was leaving around town. "Barb did you know about this?" Mickey asked

Barb looked up "no" she lied. She wasn't prepared to deal with the throng of questions about her reunion with Batman.

"I need to speak with my father about this" Barb decided grabbing the story and her jacket

"Barb, we go to press at 4:30, its 3:00 o'clock now" Mickey said

Barb nodded "Better run fast then" she smiled "I'm sorry, I…I just need to talk to him about it" she ran past Mickey.

Jim looked up from the mount of paperwork on his desk to see his daughter racing in out of breath. "Guess your reporter is running the story.." Jim figured "Did you run here?"

Barb nodded as she sat down catching her breath "Dad, why have you been keeping this quiet, its only going to make things worse once people find out. They're not going to trust you knowing you've been keeping things like this a secret" she held up the article

Jim sighed "We still don't know a whole lot about it"

Barb shook her head "That's not going to stop us from printing this dad, my reporter was there, and saw everything. I cant print this unless it inaccurate" she shook her head. Her hands were tied. She had a journalistic integrity to uphold.

Jim nodded understanding as he read it "Everything written is true" he placed the story down.

"Has he found anything out?" Barb was referring to Batman

Jim sighed looking at Barb wondering if he should tell her about the strange masked fellow watching the penthouse.

"He's looking into it. I haven't heard anything yet though" he said

Barb knew that Jim and Batman rarely kept information from each other, and figured her dad was being this cryptic because he didn't want to make her worried.

"Do you think it's the same person who's been looking in on me?" she asked

Jim straightend in his chair.

Barb nodded "He told me. He also made it clear that he wasn't going anywhere so I shouldn't worry, just because I can see him doesn't me he cant see me"

Jim looked at his daughter trying to hide his fear. He didn't want this for her, he wanted her to life a safe, normal life away from any harm. "So you've seen him.."

She nodded looking a little grim. "It was quite the reunion"

"He felt he was keeping you safe by staying away" Jim tried to reason

Barb didn't answer. Her dad didn't know about the kiss they shared in the hotel room the night the Joker had Jim.

"Barb, he is far to complicated of a man to waste your time trying to figure out" Jim said

Barb looked grim "This story is going have a lot of people scared dad" she said ignoring his words.

Jim nodded "I know. And I know you need to print it. So go get to it. We'll deal with what happens afterwards" he said

Barb looked at him worried one last time as she walked out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

* * *

The night fell fast over Gotham and Jim and Batman held their meeting on the rooftop.

Bruce handed Jim the file of the sightings in Africa of Tom's attacks, he purposely withheld the cross referencing he had done on Toms travels, proving that Thomas Elliot was indeed this Hush character.

"Looks like this character has seen some of the world" Jim looked through it

"It doesn't look like they have any intention of stopping" Batman rasped

Jim looked up "Do they ever…"

"Barb took the story to print this afternoon. The city will know of this guy come morning" Jim warned

"Gotham would have found out eventually. Barbara had no choice" Batman defended Gordon's daughter

Jim nodded "She said you warned her about this guy. So you finally went to see her"

"She needed to know that there was someone else out there watching, but for a different reason"

"I'm sure she gave you an earful for going so long with no contact" Jim chimed

"I did what I thought was best for her" Bruce defended

"I think she missed you over taking the ego bruising" Jim said going back to the file.

Bruce knew it too.

"Hmm" Jim huffed reading, "Barb said Tom had traveled through Africa" Jim gave his head a shake thinking it was an unrelated thought

"Do you trust him? This new doctor?" Batman asked. He intended to deal with Tom on his own before he informed Jim that Tom is the one responsible.

"Barbs never been wrong about people before. If she says he's alright then he's alright" he said "But…" Jim started

Bruce waiting hoping to hear what he was thinking

"There's something a little strange about him and Barb seems a little different as well" Jim thought

"How so" Bruce asked

Jim shook his head "I fear with everything that's happened, she's loosing sight of who she is. She's not trusting her instincts as much anymore"

It proved Bruce's theory and Tom was wrong for her and Jim was seeing it too

"Then again, as odd as he is too, I was rooting for Bruce Wayne" Jim shrugged

Bruce used all his might to hold in his smile. "If you think he needs to be watched then do so. Barb could be easily swept off her feet by this guy, causing her to forget her instincts"

Jim nodded in agreement. "What's your plan?" he looked up again from the file and

Batman was gone

It was another bright and sunny in Gotham but the cemetery still put a gloomy manner on the challenge Harvey was about to face.

It had been a week since he'd had been home. His face was healing well and he still had high spirits. Barb walked with him through the cemetery about to face another test on his strength. Seeing Rachel for the first time.

Barbara had been to see Rachel many times, often with Bruce. She held a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and Harvey's in the other.

"I can be where ever you need me. Know that I'm here" barb nodded

His grip was tight; "Stay with me" Barb nodded

She could tell he was fighting through his emotions. They stopped at her tombstone;

"Rachel Dawes. Beloved Daughter and Friend. "Its not who you are underneath, it's what you do that defines you" Harvey Read it with a nod.

He took a deep breath as he looked at Barb to take the flowers. She gave him a comforting smile as he took them laying them on the stone.

His back was to Barb as he took a step towards the grave. He wiped his face; Barb knew he tried to hide the tears coming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry Rachel" he cried

Barb stepped back letting Harvey have his time. In that moment she wished Bruce were with her.

"I never meant for any of it to happen" she heard Harvey

"You fought to clean up Gotham, you died trying and instead of vowing to do the right thing, I let my anger drive me mad" he said, "You didn't deserve it"

All that was left of the woman he loved was a memory. There were no words to describe how much he missed her, even with the surgery and getting back to his old life, he still wasn't whole. He wouldn't be without Rachel. He thought back to the night he shot the Joker. At the time he thought he was getting his revenge, but it didn't make himself feel better, killing him wouldn't bring Rachel back. His only saving grace was knowing that Rachel would want him to keep fighting for Gotham's redemption and to go on with his life. Tonight they would be celebrating him getting back to work. The Mayor and Bruce were throwing Harvey a welcome back party, celebrating his return to society and office at the newly rebuilt Wayne Manor. He smiled at the tombstone knowing Rachel would be proud.

Harvey turned to Barb and tried to smile "I'm sorry. Dr Adams said it might help if I talk to her"

Barb nodded in agreement "Of course.."

Barb hoped to never have to lose someone she loved as much as Harvey loved Rachel. Her thoughts were stuck on Bruce, as she thought how much Harvey loved Rachel.

Barb would always have feelings for Bruce, they were strong feelings, but she was afraid to let herself love him. She feared him choosing his life of celebrity over living a real live even though her instincts told her there was more to Bruce than the celebrity and that he was the one but Barb didn't trust it. She was troubled not being able to grasp her emotions and instincts as well as they used to. Her heart was telling her Bruce was it, but her head was telling her to give Tom a shot regardless of the warning her heart was giving her.

His eyes were glassy as he tried to avoid looking at her. She reached for his arm "Harvey. It's ok to be sad. It wasn't fair that she was taken from you. But keep fighting for her" she said

Harvey nodded "I intend to"

Barb nodded "Good. But before you get started on that, you think we should make an appearance at your party?" she suggested teasingly

Harvey smiled

"Miss Gordon, don't you look stunning" Alfred smiled as he opened the door for Barb

Barb blushed "Alfred, you do know how to make a lady feel special" she planted a kiss on his cheek "You don't look too bad yourself" she smoothed out his tux

"It's why they hired me miss" he winked

As Barb entered the main living room where the party was held she smiled at how nicely it was decorated. Balloons filled the room as she looked around.

The wait staff were hard at work as one stopped at Barb with a tray of champagne. "Miss, care for a glass?"

Barb smiled with a nod taking a glass off the tray "Thank you"

She reverted back to her introverted self, glancing down at her red dress that hung to the floor. And subtly pulled it up she was regretting wearing the strapless dress. The only part of her outfit tonight was her hair, choosing to wear it down and pinned to the side.

After glancing around the room she pointed out her father and Sara and walked over with a small smile "Good, people I know" she said

Jim smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek "You look beautiful honey"

She smile giving Sara a hug "Thanks dad, you clean up nice too" she smiled at Sara "You dress him tonight"

Sarah rolled her eyes "It was like wrangling a stray horse it was such a challenge" she laughed

Jim shrugged "Tom not coming?" he asked noticing Barb was solo

"He's tied up at the hospital but he should be on his way by now" she replied

She feared being at Bruce's party how behaved Tom will be tonight, better yet how she'll feel when she sees Bruce.

"Harvey here yet?" Barb asked scanning the crowd

Her eyes met with Bruce's and she lost her breath. Bruce had the same reaction as he saw Barb. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to she was so beautiful. Barb had seen Bruce in a tux before but after seeing Harvey at the cemetery and the thoughts she had about losing Bruce, it was different.

Bruce gave a small smile while standing with the mayor, he hadn't heard a single word the mayor said as he was distracted by Barb.

Jim noticed barbs sight line and smiled "Haven't you said hello to Bruce yet?"

Barb heard her fathers question and shook her head responding. She stepped away towards Bruce. Bruce glanced at the Mayor quickly excusing himself and headed to meet Barb.

She looked up at him not knowing what to say feeling foolish for how they left things last time they saw each other.

Realizing they both were at a loss for words they looked down with an anxious laugh "You know how to throw one hell of a party" she said

"Alfred does most of the work, I just pay the bill" Bruce smiled "I'm glad you're here"

Barb nodded "For Harvey" she said "Bruce I.." she was about to apologize for being so harsh at his office

Bruce shook his head "Don't, you had every right to be upset"

Barb looked down sweeping a stray hair to the side

"All I want is for you to be happy" Bruce added "Whoever that may be with"

Barb tried to smile wishing now more than ever that they could be together. She wanted him, the real Bruce Wayne. Bruce's money, or status never impressed her, she only cared about the one part of him that he hid the most but that was the one thing keeping them apart. She ached inside knowing that.

Barb opened her mouth to speak

"There you are" she heard Tom behind her. She turned to see him dressed in his tux and smiled

Toms smile widened as he saw Barb in full view. "Most beautiful girl at the party.." he said "Wouldn't you say Bruce" he looked at Bruce with his smile fading

Bruce nodded "Maybe even Gotham"

She smiled liking having this effect on people. He continued towards Bruce and her. He kissed her on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist claiming his territory to Bruce. Barb looked away knowing the gestures purpose

"Glad you could make it Tom" Bruce nodded trying to keep his emotions in check

"What took you so long" barb asked

"Patient took longer tending to then I expected" he said keeping his face even

Bruce nodded with a tight smile wondering if that meant he killed another girl.

"Bruce the house looks just the way it did when we were kids" Tom looked around "You rebuilt it just the way it was. I figured you would have gone another route after that mistake" he said

Barb gave him a jab in the side. "Tom.."

Tom ignored Barbs warning.

Bruce laughed "You know it will never be a night that I will live down" he nodded to Barb

"Mostly because Alfred had the article framed and never lets me forget it. But yeah I rebuilt it brick for brick with a few improvements here and there" he was meaning the new access route to the caves "The house is all that's left of my family, I wanted to keep it the way it was" he nodded

Barb tried to smile.

Tom wasn't impressed. He shrugged "Right because who cares how many times you can destroy a place, when you have enough money to buy a new one" he said sarcastically

Barb shook her head as Tom laughed dryly. Bruce mimicked Toms laugh

"Tom.." Barb sighed already exhausted

"Oh Barb I'm just giving Bruce a hard time. I'm sure Bruce knows how to take a joke. Don't you Bruce" Tom shot Bruce a superficial smile

Bruce looked between Barb and Tom, he knew keeping quiet would appease Barb but had a feeling even if Tom was making an ass out of himself, Barb would stay in his corner.

"Tom's right. Besides he's right, that night was a mistake id be a fool to think people are going to forget what happened" Bruce reasoned

"Its not the first time I've been the but of someone's jokes. I like to think I got my sense of humor from my father. Among many other qualities" he shot Tom a glare

"See" Tom pointed to Barb

Before Barb could respond Bruce looked at the door

"If you'll excuse me, our guest of Honor is here" he brushed his hand down barbs arm as he walked past. Barb felt an electricity go through her at his touch.

"Indeed he is" Tom said, "What kind of a host would he be if he spent the whole evening here talking to us"

"What is the matter with you" Barb said in a harsh and quiet tone as she turned to him

Tom raised his eyebrows "What?"

"Your in the mans house and you insult him the way you did? Tom I thought we were passed this?" Barb said

Tom looked at her confused. He remembered his apology speech and his expression smoothed out

"Barbara please we are" Tom said as he shrugged "I was just having some fun with the guy"

Frustration filled barb. Tom was acting just like he did at the penthouse. She was beginning to wonder if Tom would ever get passed his jealously of Bruce

"Well whatever that was just then wasn't it Tom" she said

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me. If just being in this house, it makes me think about my parents" he said acting conflicted

Barb looked away. "Tom this night is for Harvey, I don't have the energy to do this tonight"

She saw Harvey and Bruce talking across the room. Sighing she looked back at Tom, he was searching for a response.

"I'm sorry, I'm really trying to make an effort" Tom lied

Barb nodded "Its ok. I know this is probably hard. Maybe its best you and Bruce keep your distance" she suggested

Tom shrugged "Maybe you're right" he ran his hand over her cheek. "I'm sorry again"

Barb nodded a she looked back at Harvey and Bruce. Bruce was staring at Barb. His expression hurt.

* * *

Please Review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Barb shook her head as Tom turned his attention to Harvey and Bruce talking.

"I'm going to get another drink.." Barb made an excuse to get away from Tom and the crowd

She didn't even wait for Tom to respond as grabbed another glass of champagne and made her way up the staircase to hide for a few moments.

"Barb?" She turned to see her father

"You alright?" he asked

She sighed letting her guard down "Yeah I'm fine, just needed to get some space for a moment" she said

Jim looked at her "Something wrong? You seem tired?"

Barb tried to smile "Long day that's all dad" Jim nodded

Barb noticed he had an odd expression, she tilted her head "You ok?"

"Uh yeah" he stumbled "Sara and I are going to get out of here pretty quick" he said

Barb knew there was a reason, she felt it "You got a call from the station, didn't you" she asked

Jim nodded

"They find another girl?" she asked

"Yea. I'll let you know any new information as it comes in" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later"

Barb nodded. Jim paused thinking of wise words to impart on his daughter "You know there's no use trying to work out your feelings with logic or reason. If you love someone you love them, even if it scares you to death"

he shrugged "Sometimes the love that scares you to death is the best kind. Taking a chance on it proves to be worth it." He said "But don't forget who you are in the process, its what helps you in making the right choices"

Barb quietly thought about her father's advice. She looked down still conflicted. Even if she did admit her feelings for Bruce that still wouldn't mean they could be together. It was Bruce that needed to work his issues out. She was trying to work out if her feelings for Tom sprung from her heart and not her head. She still wasn't sure. Every time she thought it could be her heart, he would act like he was tonight.

"Your head is always going to be able to lead you astray or cause you to make the wrong decision. Your heart will never fail you, as long as you trust to follow it" he nodded

Jim nodded once more as he left.

"Your father gives good advice" Barb heard Bruce behind her

He heard Jim say he needed to leave to check out the crime scene. Bruce decided since Tom was still in the mansion, he wasn't going anywhere. He was going to keep a close eye on Tom and barb. He looked down at Barb with his hands in his pockets and a tight smile.

"Bruce" Barb turned to face him. " I didn't know you were up here"

"Sometimes the crowd is a little too much, one thing I didn't like about the penthouse, there were so few places to hide" he shoved his hands in his pockets

Barb scoffed trying to smile "Yeah and the attention isn't even on us and we feel we need to hide, wonder how Harvey's doing downstiars"

Bruce nodded "Hes handling it well, I think hes at the stage where he wanted to get back to work, he wants to get start rectifying everything"

"Everyday gets a little better for him I suppose" Barb said

"I'm sorry for what happened with Tom. Barb I should have held my tongue" he said feeling bad about what happened.

Barb shut her eyes as she held her head. All the conflict was starting to give her a headache. Bruce knew everything was starting to take a toll on her. He didn't want to see her in pain

"Don't apologize. I'm tired of people apologizing and yet still continuing to act the way they do" she said

Bruce didn't want to be scolded again, especially for something he didn't start. He felt that he needed to tell Barb about Tom. Now was as good as a time as any.

"You're right.." Bruce said

She looked up almost in tears "This is so hard, and I don't know if I can do it anymore"

"Barb if your not happy then why stay with him" Bruce asked thinking she was talking about Tom

Barb looked up "You would love that wouldn't you" she was surprised that the words came out.

Bruce didn't respond.

Barbs anger was coming to a head but she was directing it at the wrong person, she knew it but her head was telling her it was Bruce's fault. She wasn't listening to her heart

"Barb.." Bruce started

"No" she cut him off " I cant sit and wait for you to decide when your finished with trying to fool everyone with this idea of Bruce Wayne you think Gotham needs to see. I cant sit and put my life on hold for someone who cant just be themselves"

Bruce looked away hurt.

"I cant understand why you would tell me the things you said that night in the hotel room and then turn around a choose this kind of a life over me. And when I finally start to move on with my life with someone who is stable and kind, you pull this kind of an act" Barb was holding back the tears

"Barb, maybe because I see I made a mistake.."

"Because your jealous" she shot back

He shook his head "I'd throw all of it away right now for you. Not because I don't want to see you with Tom"

"Bruce its too late" she said. She couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth. She didn't mean it, she didn't mean any of what she said. Barb didn't know what came over her

"Barb Tom isn't who you think he is" Bruce ignored her comment

Barb scoffed

"Hes not Barbara. There are things about him and what he has done that are extemey dangerous" Bruce warned

"Bruce don't try and make me believe Tom isn't a good person just so you can have a fighting chance" she defended "Hes a good person"

"The things hes told you about he being away traveling are not true. He wasn't with doctors without boarders, he was alone" Bruce started

Barbara shrugged "Lots of people go traveling alone. You did"

Bruce nodded agreeing. "But he went still practicing medicine without a license or visas. That's not exactly ethical or legal"

"Bruce I know what your doing" she shook her head "You think that I'll leave him and come running to you? I told you its too late"

Barb couldn't believe Bruce was trying to convince her Tom wasn't a good guy. She looked at him and questioning her own heart. How could she have feelings for someone who didn't want her to be happy.

Bruce looked down hurt. She wasn't playing fair. But neither again was he. He knew telling her what he knew was going to upset her, but she needed to know. Even if it meant she would hate him, he still needed her to know the truth.

"I just want you to be safe, he has a violent history Barbara. He killed his parents." Bruce admitted

Barbs eyes widened "I've heard enough" she started to walk past him

Bruce grabbed her arm gently "I'm not making this up, Barb, the brakes in his fathers car were cut. It's in the police report. Tom hated his parents, he wasn't treated properly as a child, he blamed them. And When my father was able to save his mother, that's when Toms grudge against me and my family started"

Barb stood eye Bruce angrily "You're unbelievable" she tugged on her arm "Please let me go"

Bruce looked at her keeping his lose grip, she wasn't going to pull away but Bruce wasn't letting go which told him she was battling the reasoning. There was an internal battle going on

Bruce pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. His intensity matched Batman's the night in the hotel room 6 months ago. He didn't intend to but he wasn't regretting it, He knew it would cause Barb to wonder more. He needed her to believe that Tom isn't who she thinks he is.

He was surprised she hadn't pulled away yet.

Barb knew this kiss but she couldn't place her finger on where. His kiss was hard and full of passion as he held one hand around her waist and the other around her face. Barb was engulfed in his body and she couldn't help but respond to it. She wanted to be kissing him. She had been craving it for so long despite her confliction.

She thought Tom couldn't be whom Bruce was trying to make him out to be. She knew Tom had flaws but he was good. But there was something pulling at her as if it was telling her to be careful, there was a constant alarm going off when it came to Tom.

Barb pulled away and walked away with out a word. She needed to think about everything with a clear mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Bruce expected that kind of a response from Barb but nothing could prepare him for the pain he felt hearing the words.

Barb couldn't believe how she treated Bruce, She had waited to hear him say those words for so long and she shot him down.

She was conflicted; Bruce would never lie to her or lead her astray. She wondered if what he said about Tom was true. She thought back to when Tom first told her about his parents deaths, the look of gratification on his face was something that didn't go unnoticed.

She couldn't justify her thoughts and feelings anymore. It seemed as if her intuitions had started to fail her.

Trying to regain her composure she scanned the room for Harvey. She felt like a bad friend for not keeping an eye on him knowing he wasn't a party person, nor had he been around this many people since his accident. She smiled as she found in a crowd of people all wanting to see how he was holding up. She didn't blame them, Harvey was Gotham's hero with a face, he did a lot for the community and people were at a loss when they thought he was dead. A sense of gratitude came over her as she still was trying to handle Batman's decision to take the fall for Harvey.

As Harvey saw Barbara he smiled excusing himself. "Boy am I ever glad to see you. Where have you been?" he saw the disheveled look on her face

"Barb what's wrong?" Harvey asked

"I'm sorry I didn't come see you right away" She apologized trying to smile "Nothing" She looked around for either Tom or Bruce.

She still needed a minute to calm down

"Barb.." Harvey wasn't buying it

Barb turned back to Harvey with a smile "Harvey, this is your night. I'm ok, stop worrying about me"

Harvey tilted his head "I'm at a party where I don't even know half of the guests. Barb what's going on?" he asked

Barb rolled her eyes tiredly as she opened her mouth about to speak but heard Tom behind her

"Mr. Dent. Looking good" Tom interrupted them. Harvey looked up to see Tom approaching. He smiled.

"It's healing very nicely" Tom said proud.

Barb looked away distracted. She saw Bruce again from across the room. "Where did you run off to love?" Tom asked placing his hand around her waist

An unsettling feeling rushed over Barb "I was talking to my father" she wasn't exactly lying

Tom looked at Barb "for that long?"

Harvey was noticing where Barbs unsettledness was coming from

Bruce's eyes were empty as he looked on. Barb looked away knowing she hurt him with what she said. The look in his eyes was painful to watch. She wondered if he really did love her as much as he says he does. Maybe even more.

She ignored Toms question "Harvey I' sorry but I'm not feeling very well, I think I'm going to turn in early. You mind?" She asked

Harvey shook his head knowingly "No, you go home take care of yourself" he gave her a comforting smile

"I'll call you in the morning" he added

Barb nodded turning to Tom not wanting to explain.

"Everything alright" Tom asked

Barb nodded "Just feeling tired" she said as she started to walk passed Tom without giving him an opportunity to respond

Tom followed her "Do you want me to come with you?"

Barb stopped at the door where Alfred stood with her coat.

Her intuitions were screaming no to her, but she was so conflicted and needing comfort in what had happened with Bruce.

She looked down trying to speak. She sighed defeated and nodded

Alfred handed Barb her coat with a worried expression "Take care Miss Gordon" he said

Barb tried to smile "Thanks Alfred"

Bruce stood at the other end of the room with a worried look on his face as he watched Tom leave with Barbara. She was in danger.

Harvey managed to find Bruce in the corner in a blank stare. "Bruce?" he asked leaning in trying to catch Bruce's eye. 

Bruce was still going over his conversation with Barb in his head. That wasn't Barbara he was talking to. Tom was doing something to her that made her lose sight of herself, her intuition she stuck so closely to and always led her in the right direction was almost gone. As if she was ignoring it, Bruce knew she was conflicted about Tom but there were obvious signs there was something not right about him, but Barb still is holding on to him.

"Harvey…You as bored as I am?" Bruce tried to make light of the situation

Harvey laughed lightly "Tell me about it. Thanks for the party though, I have to admit I was a little apprehensive considering what happened at the last party you through for me" he joked

Bruce looked at Harvey apathetically "It isn't a Wayne party with out a psychotic murder crashing it or a fire" he shrugged

Harvey realized the connection and looked around the room for anything suspicious. "Well" he started "For my sake I hope it stays boring"

Bruce gave a tight smile with a nod.

"Barbara and Tom leave?" Bruce asked

Harvey nodded "She was tired" He didn't expect Tom to go with her though, he saw the look of anxiety on her face and knew it was from Tom "There's something going on with Tom and her"

Bruce looked at Harvey interested "Such as?"

"When she came back she looked like she was trying to process about a thousand different things, she was so conflicted" Harvey started

Bruce nodded

"Then when Tom approached her, it was like she was scared. But then she leaves with the guy" Harvey wondered

Bruce needed to follow them, he needed to make sure nothing were to happen to Barbara. "I'm sure it was nothing Harvey" he tried to down play the situation

"What's your take on him Bruce. You know Barb better than anyone and you knew him since you were a kid"

"I think there is more to Tom then he's letting on" Bruce said

Harvey didn't know how to take Bruce's comment "I bet its hard seeing them together.."

Bruce looked at Harvey surprised at his bold statement, Harvey wasn't out of line though.

"Its not hard to notice the way you two look at each other" Harvey defended his statement

"You have no idea" he said after a long pause

"Then tell her how you feel" Harvey encouraged

Bruce tried to smile grateful that he and Harvey were able to talk like they were. He didn't mind Harvey, he was a good friend to Barb.

"I did" Bruce said simply

Harvey raised his eyebrows "When. Tonight?"

Bruce nodded

"And she went home with Tom. Bruce I'm sorry" Harvey patted him on the shoulder

"He's doing something to Barb that's causing her to go against her better judgment" Bruce sighed

"Doing something to her how?" Harvey asked

Bruce shook his head "I'm not sure, the things he tells her about what he's done"

Harvey was lost.

"I took the liberty of checking in on Tom when he came back to town, he's been telling everyone about his travels with Doctors without boarders in Africa, but he wasn't with them, he was alone, without a license among other disconcerting things"

Harvey shook his head "I knew he wasn't as perfect as he made himself out to be"

"There's a list of victims in villages with botched surgeries. He was practicing on girls before he came back to Gotham" Bruce explained

He might as well tell Harvey what he knew, one more person to try and convince Barb that Tom was dangerous

"I guess I should count myself as lucky then" Harvey ran his palm down his face

"Tom is making Barb believe that I'm the problem, that I'm the reason they fight, that I'm jealous. He's had a grudge against me and my family for years and I fear he'll do anything and use anyone to try and ruin me" Bruce said

Harvey shook his head "Did you tell Barbara this?"

"She didn't believe me" he said "She thinks I'm just telling her so she'll leave him and wait for me" he said

"Its what you want though isn't it" Harvey countered

Bruce looked at Harvey in a serious manner "I care about Barbara's safety more than settling my ego Harvey"

Harvey nodded "What can I do?"

"Another set of eyes would be good" Bruce said

They both nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Barb stepped into her apartment hoping that once she was home she could relax. But as she turned to face Tom watching her, Barb felt even tenser. The ride back to her place was quiet and she was regretting allowing Tom to come home with her. It was one more stab at Bruce that she didn't mean.

"Well I am glad we called it an early night" Tom said walking to the window looking out "You know how I hate those kinds of parties"

Barb looked away "It was for Harvey.."

Tom nodded "Sure it was…"

Barb sighed; "Here we go again…what's that supposed to mean?" she turned around

Tom shrugged "I just think he throws those kinds of parties to impress you"

Barb rolled my eyes "If Bruce were trying to impress me by throwing those kinds of parties then he would be proving just how little he knows me, and he knows me better than anyone" Barb shot back

Tom raised an eyebrow "Even better than me?"

Barb shook her head "Tom…I thought we were passed this. Bruce is my friend that's all" she lied. She knew she was lying to Tom and most importantly herself

He stepped closer to her "I want to believe that so much" he held her face.

She looked at him defeated "There isn't much else I can do to prove that to you"

Tom nodded "I can think of one thing" he kissed her

Barb looked at Tom then tried to pull away "Tom.." He wouldn't let go

"Its been a very long day, and I'm going to try an ignore the fact that you seem to think that by me sleeping with you will prove that Bruce and I are no more than good friends, that's just crazy" she shook her head

Tom kissed her again, this time with a little more passion "Its not so much that it will prove to me that there's nothing between you and Bruce, but that you and me can really take a shot at this" he kissed her again "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it.." he kept kissing her

Barb was getting lost in Tom's persuasion as he kept kissing her, it was keeping her from refusing him. Tom moved his kisses down her neck, Barb couldn't think straight as Tom started for the stairs. His plan was working.

As they got to the bottom of the stairs Barb held back trying to regain her thoughts. But Tom fought as he swept her feet and into his arms and resumed kissing her.

"You want this as much as I do" He placed her on the bed

"No" she breathed holding his head back "It will change things" she looked at him trying to hold her strength

Tom smiled "Only for the better.."

Barb couldn't think about the reproductions of sleeping with Tom would have. Her Body and her head were screaming yes from the pleasure he was already giving her, but her heart and her instincts were screaming no. She didn't know how to choose

Tom began reaching his hand under her back and unzipped her dress as he continued kissing her neck. Barb let out a heavy sigh and unbuttoned Toms shirt, she gave in. Yet another stab to Bruce she didn't mean to do.

Tom smiled glancing out the window knowing Batman was nearby or even on his way to look in on Barb.

By the time the last of the guests were leaving, Bruce was practically rushing them out the door. With Alfred shooting Bruce an unimpressed look he shook his head.

"Will you be going out Master Wayne?" he asked

"I need to check on Barbara" Bruce turned on his heel as the front door shut and he made his way back to his room. "Something's about to happen tonight I can feel it Alfred"

"Sir dare I ask, but did you and Miss Gordon get into an argument earlier?" Alfred asked

Bruce nodded not looking at his old friend "I told her Tom isn't who he says he is" he said as he reached the top of the stairs "And she didn't believe me"

"And seeing her leave with Doctor Elliot has made you this motivated to do what exactly?" Alfred asked

Bruce stopped as they reached the master bedroom

"Alfred, Barb is ignoring her instincts. Instincts that scream to her to stay away from people like Thomas Elliot. He's using Barb to get at me and batman all for some sick game he's trying to play and I'm not going to let him harm Barb in the process"

"I understand your motive Master Wayne, but what if after all this miss Gordon still doesn't want to be with you?" Alfred countered

Bruce finally looked Alfred in the eyes "Who's side are you on here" Bruce asked almost comically

"Well of course yours sir, but to be frank you haven't played the role of the supportive friend very well when she's watched you date half of Gotham without so much as a smirk, and finally when she's started to move on you've proven that you don't hide your jealousy too well I'm afraid. You've been too concerned with trying to take down Doctor Elliot"

"Its all for the same cause" Bruce argued

"Not in her case it isn't sir" Alfred said, "She's not just a pretty face. I can see why she was upset after you reviled Thomas's shady past to her, she thought it was just one more match between you two"

Bruce looked down. "We'll it's a little late to take back what's been done" he said opening the latch to the lift that led down to the caves "The only thing I can do now is try and protect her"

Alfred nodded "right so sir. Just trying to add a little perspective"

As Batman got the rooftop that stood next to Barbs building, giving clear view into her apartment he saw what he knew Tom wanted him to see.

There were Tom and Barb making love in plain view. In that moment he didn't know whether to be crushed or blind with rage. He felt that he lost Barb for good in that moment.

He looked away trying to spare what was left of him and jumped off the building gliding away.

Barb woke up the next morning wishing last night was just a bad dream, that or it was Bruce next to her in bed. Unfortunately it was neither, but lucky for Barb she woke up alone as she turned to see the other side of the bed empty. Sitting up she ran her hand through her hair and sighed. What had she done?

"Morning Barb" Andrea said as Barb passed her desk. She didn't intentionally ignore Andrea friendly greeting, she was too caught up in her thoughts.

Andrea followed Barb into her office with the mornings schedule

"You have an 11 o'clock meeting with that new copy editor for the sports section and Mickey wanted you to take a look at these since you held up printing last time he ran a story" Andrea laid down the stories for Barb to review. She was still lost as she looked out the window

"Barbara?" Andrea waved her hand in Barbs vision

Barb finally snapped out of it she looked up as if she was seeing Andrea for the first time that morning.

Andrea wasn't even offended, more worried "Everything ok? I've never seen you like this before?"

Barb looked down at the newspapers Andrea brings in from the other papers, the Herald, the gazette; they ran the stories about Harvey's party the night before. Everything came rushing back to Barb, her turning away Bruce, and sleeping with Tom.

"Did something happen last night with Harvey that you're not saying Barb?"

Barb looked up trying to smile "No he did great.." she said "There's just a lot going on right now…I'm fine"

Andrea flipped open the Times and on the front page was a picture of Tom, Bruce, her and Harvey. "I don't even remember someone taking that last night" Barb said

Andrea smiled "It's a great picture…You're sure are lucky to be dating the man responsible for saving Harvey's life"

Barb looked away knowing Tom wasn't responsible, sure he had a hand in giving Harvey his life back but Batman was the one responsible for giving Harvey his life back, as well as Harvey's friends, her and Bruce.

"Yeah he's a real catch" Barb tried to sound convincing.

Andrea was still staring at the picture "Bruce didn't have a date to the party…did he?" She asked meekly

Barb couldn't help but smile genuinely she was amused by Andreas crush on Bruce "No Andrea, he was solo last night" she looked down feeling awful for how she treated Bruce and for what happened.

She didn't know what to do or say to him after last night. She felt as if she lost him for good. And with being with Tom made that realization even more real somehow.

"Course not, because he was wishing you were his date" Andrea said

Barb looked up at her assistant confused. "Look at the picture, he's not even looking at the camera, he's staring at you" she explained

Barb picked up the paper and looked at it more closely "I've seen that look he has too" Andrea said remembering their date, realizing he was watching Barb while on a date with her

"He loves you Barb" she said defeated. Barb dropped the paper and rubbed her eyes tired

"Andrea. please Bruce and I are just friends" it was that same song she always sung

She shrugged "Maybe to you, you guys are. But that look on his face says otherwise. Two guys in love with you Barb, what I would give to be in your shoes" she envied

Barb shook her head "Is there anything else Andrea?" she looked at her assistant growing tired of the conversation

Andrea shook her head "No, Mickey does need those proofs back by lunch though"

Barb nodded "Thank you" she said as she watched her assistant saunter out of her office

Barb grabbed the stories she needed to check and turned to the view in her window.

"_More missing girls turn up dead. Rouge doctor on the lose"_

Suddenly everything barb was trying to ignore couldn't be contained any longer. She stood from her seat and her heart started pounding. Reading the word doctor in the headline made her think about what Bruce told her last night. Tom practicing without a license abroad.

She turned to her computer and searched for Tom's parents death. She started with Tom's fathers trying to find if it was reported about his breaks being cut.

_George and Katherine Elliot in horrific car crash; George killed while Katherine clings to life with the help of Thomas Wayne._

Barb read through the article, ironically it was published by her paper. The article read the very fact that Bruce had told her, the brakes were cut but police found no leads.

Barb sat back and tried to think logically. She went back to searching Thomas Elliot. More articles surfaced in the archives for the paper. His violent outbursts, he was sent to Arkham asylum for a short period for his temper. Barb couldn't believe he never said anything.

Without reading the rest of Mickey's article she got up grabbing her bag and headed for the door.  
"Andrea, I need you to cancel my meetings and tell Mickey he's going to have to wait on the story, I need to go talk to my dad" she said rushing by

Andrea didn't have time to respond.

Barb needed to find out where this rouge doctor was from, and she was sure there was information her father was keeping away from the press, but this time her instinct was loud and clear. Barb needed to crack the story for Gotham's sake, and hers.

"Barb.." Jim was surprised as Barb blew into his office

"What's wrong" he saw the look on his daughters face.

She shook her head "I know he has information on this hush character. I need know about him"

Jim looked down knowing exactly what Barb was getting at. She was referring to the file Batman had given him on Hush. Jim sighed conflicted

"Barb honey, if you print what I have on him, its just going to get the city more anxious. And what Batman gave me isn't even of much use" Jim shrugged

Barb looked at her father with pleading eyes "Its more so for me dad. I need to look into something, and I have this feeling that I cant shake"

Jim trusted Barb was on to something. He paused reassessing his decision. He shut his door and walked back to his desk and opened the filing cabinet and pulled out the file.

Barb looked at it praying she was wrong on whatever feeling she was having about hush and Tom. She opened it reading through Batman's notes. They were coordinates that were stuck to maps, notes from witnesses who claimed they saw a masked person in a trench coat.

The map was doted in West Africa, the places were where Tom told Barb he had been. She dropped the file and stood up feeling as if she was going to be sick.

"Barb…" Jim asked worried


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The vibration in Barbs pocket almost made her scream. Pulling it out she stared at the caller ID. It was Tom. Jim stood panicked still not getting an answer as to why Barb was panicking.

"Hello" she tried to even her voice

"Hey love, I'm sorry I left so early this morning, I had an early surgery" Tom said over the phone

Barb shut her eyes trying to not think about having sex with a psychotic killer. "That's ok Tom…How, how's your day going so far, surgery went well?" she stumbled

Barb finally looked at her father trying to hold back her tears realizing all the mistakes she had made, and ignoring her better judgment.

Jim stepped towards her trying to comfort her while she was on the phone.

"Surgery went fine, days dragging on, but I suppose its helping thinking about the great night I had last night" he said

Barb felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin. "Me to. Me too" she took a breath "Am I going to see you tonight?" she asked

She didn't know what to do, she didn't know if telling her father would do much good, seeing as there was no proof that Tom was hush. "I was hoping so, maybe continue on from last night." He insinuated

"My thoughts exactly" she lied

"It wont be till later, I have another surgery in the afternoon but I'll be by as soon as I'm done" he said

"Sounds great" she said

"Oh and Barb?" Tom added

"Yeah Tom" Barb still trying to hold her cool

"I think last night really changed things for us…..for the better" Tom said

Barb felt the tears streaming down her face. The only thing that changed was how disgusted with herself she was. She went against an instinct that always served her well and she hurt the man she truly loves in the process.

"I'll see you tonight Tom" Barb hung up the phone trying to breathe

"Barbara tell me what's going on. Right this minute, you're really scaring me honey" Jim grabbed Barb

She shook her head "I cant right now dad, I need to see him first. I need to talk to him" Barb cried as Jim shook her

Jim was confused "Who Tom? What's this all about?"

She shook her head "Not Tom. Him" she said "I need to ask him about the file"

Jim shook his head "Well I don't know how easy that's going to be sweetheart" Jim looked at his watch then out the window "Its barely 10am"

Barb realized the time, she had to get back to the office and that there was another phone call she had to make. "Dad I have to go. I'll call you I promise once I figure out what this all is" she said

"Barb, wait I don't think that's such a good idea, I've never seen you this upset and you haven't even told me why. Sweetheart, I'm really worried" Jim pleaded

Barb shook her head "Dad, I need to talk to Batman. Please, once I do then I will tell you everything. I have a feeling he knows what's going on too"

Jim threw up his hands in defeat "great, at least someone does" he shook his head "Barb I haven't seen him in weeks.."

Barb had a feeling Batman was still close by. Something was telling her he was waiting for her to figure it all out. She wondered if he was watching her last night.

"I'm sorry dad" she hugged him "It's going to be fine" she sighed

Jim nodded "How are you going to try and see him if Tom's coming by? Please don't tell me he's in on the loop as well"

Barb shook her head "No I'm done with Tom, I'm going to tell him tonight"

Jim wasn't surprised but he tried to hide his smile "Someone else?"

Barb headed for the door "Hopefully if I haven't pushed him away for good"

"Something tells me he could never be pushed away Barb.." Jim called

"Well see after I tell him what I've done" Barb said to herself

She pulled out her phone as she stepped out onto the street and dialed Bruce's number. "Alfred" she heard him answer

"Is Bruce home still, I really need to talk to him" she said

"No I'm afraid Master Bruce left early this morning, Miss Gordon" Alfred explained when really Bruce didn't return home at all last night. 'Shall I give him a message?"

Barb sighed, "Tell him he was right. About everything" she said simply "And that I'm sorry"

"Very well Miss Gordon" Alfred said

"And Alfred?" Barb said before hanging up "Tell him that it was never too late…but I understand that after what I said to him last night….and what happened that it may be for him" she sighed

"Miss Gordon.." Alfred was prepping for one of his speeches. "Knowing Master Wayne, it's never too late for him when he's waiting for something he truly loves" he knew Barb had figured it all out on her own.

Barb tried to smile "I hope you're right Alfred, because if I were him knowing what I had done Id be throwing in the towel"

"Good thing Master Wayne isn't you than Miss" he chuckled "Although you do have a better work ethic than he"

"Thanks Alfred, I have to run. Please make sure Bruce gets the message"

"For you Miss Gordon anything."

Barb hung up and headed back to the paper hoping that she'd see batman before Tom.

The day was nearing to a close and Barb tried everything she could think of to stay focused on work, but she kept thinking about a game plan and what to do if she didn't see Batman.

She packed up her stuff early and headed back to the penthouse hoping that it would give her time before Tom came by. She had told Mickey to hold off on the article until the next day. He wasn't too impressed but Barb had a feeling if her instinct was right, everything would come to a head tonight and that the city would know everything tomorrow.

As she stepped in her house she felt her skin crawl remembering what happened the night before. The sun was setting over the city and Barb went out to the terrace and waited Praying that Batman would find her and not Tom or Hush.

She closed her eyes taking in the refreshing air, hoping that it would blow away her mistakes, and take away what happened.

She thought about what Bruce would think of her after he finds out what happened. She feared he'd no longer love her. She felt as if her chest was collapsing at the thought as she cried into her hands.

As she sobbed she felt a hand on hers. She looked up and was relived to see Batman. His eyes were filled with hurt. She sobbed more stepping towards him and burying her head in his hard chest.

Bruce got the message and waited on the roof until he saw Barb come out. It was never too late, and seeing the condition barb was in over last night, he forgave her. He knew she wasn't herself. It was Tom's influence on her. There was absolutely nothing Barbara could do or say to make Bruce stop loving her. He wanted Barb to know that and he intended on telling her that.

He held on arm around her back and stood as she cried. Knowing she figured it all out.

"I take it you've read Gordon's file"

Barb sobbed looking up "Its Tom…Thomas Elliot is Hush"

Bruce knew he had the old Barbara back. He nodded "I've been waiting for my chance to prove that theory"

Barb tried to gather herself "He's coming here after he's done at the hospital…or whatever he's doing"

Barb thought about the possibilities of him killing before he came to see her, and all the times he said he was running late.

Barb looked away disgusted wanting to take back everything that had happened. "Oh my god, I believed everything that he told me, I fell for all his lies"

Bruce saw the pain and regrets she was feeling. He grabbed her shoulders

"It wasn't anything you could have figured out sooner. He's been at this for a while and he's good at it." He said harshly

Barb couldn't look at him "I've hurt people I care about taking his side over theirs, falling for his lies and turning my back on people that I love"

Bruce nodded knowingly "If they really love you, they'll still be there"

Barb shook her head "Not after what I've done"

Batman wasn't going to get into it with Barb as Batman, he wanted to have that discussion with her, but as Bruce.

"Barb.." he started, he couldn't wait though.

"What I've done is so hurtful, and I did it to the person who has always stuck by me and loved me at my best times and worst, and it took something like this to make me realize just how much I love him back" she said

"I know.." Bruce said. He needed to tell her right then. If by telling her everything there would give her strength then Bruce was going to tell her.

Barb shook her head "no you don't, I said some awful things"

"Barb" Barb heard a voice that wasn't Batman's. She turned to see Tom coming through her front door. She turned to find Batman gone. "What" she whispered before turning back to the apartment

She panicked walking back inside. She was too busy wallowing to ask Batman if there was a plan. She didn't know what to do.

"There you are darling" Tom smiled

He held her waist and kissed her. Barb wanted to throw up as she tried to kiss him back. She tried to hold back the tears again as she pulled away.

"How did you get in?"

"One of the tenants let me in on her way out" he lied. He saw Batman on the terrace with her.

He held his smile as he watched her. "What were you doing outside?"

Barb walked to get a glass of wine "Getting some air"

Tom followed "You should be careful out there when you're alone. Never know who could be watching" he said

Barb turned to him pulling out the bottle of wine. Her face even. "How was your day?" she changed the subject

He stood with an eerie sense of pleasure "Fine. And yours?"

She nodded "Busy. My reporter is running another story on that Hush guy" she pulled the cork out.

Tom laughed, "That rubbish again? No one reads about that"

Barb shrugged "Seems to have the city pretty worried. My dad said they might have a lead" she poured the glasses looking at Tom

Tom still held his expression "Did you print it?"

She shook her head "My dad and I have an arrangement about those kinds of things" she was meaning the batman

Tom nodded "course you do. Daddy dearest gives you the scoop first as long as you keep your reporters away from the crime scenes?"

Barb nodded "That's about it, yeah"

"So who is it that they seem to think this psycho is?" Tom asked

Barb shrugged "He wouldn't say"

Tom knew she was lying "He wouldn't say, or you cant tell me.." Tom said amused

Barb shook her head "The Batman is looking into it before the police do"

Tom laughed, "Oh the Batman, it's a wonder how they haven't caught that freak yet, or if they're even trying"

Barb shrugged "In due time the city will realize that he isn't dangerous"

"Tell that to Harvey Dent.." tom scoffed

Barb raised an eyebrow "Tom you have no idea what your talking about.."

"What, you mean to tell me that Bat freak wasn't responsible for almost killing Harvey, and those cops?"

Barb didn't answer. Tom couldn't know what happened that night; everything Harvey was working for would be ruined.

She looked away and out the windows wondering if Batman was still close by. She didn't know whether to confront Tom or not.

"Ah so I see you're also in cahoots with the bat fellow" Tom stated with a smile

"I write based on fact, not my opinion Tom, you should know that if you've ever read my stories" Barb shot

Tom laughed, "Oh but I have, and to my knowledge you had a chance to write Batman's true identity for the sake of sparing your fathers life. So tell me Barb was that not opinion that led you to not write the story? Wonder how your father felt about his daughter choosing batman over her father"

Barb shook her head "It wasn't like that, my father didn't want the story printed either. You weren't there Tom you couldn't know…"

"But don't tell me that story was fact. He told you his identity, you know who Batman is don't you?" Tom stepped towards Barb

Barb shook her head "I don't. He wrote the last piece of the article and I choose not to read it" She looked up at Tom, the look in his eyes scared her

"Why are you so concerned with Batman's identity?" she started to step back

Tom smiled "Because I find it interesting that there is someone out there crazy enough to parade around in a costume trying to fight crime for a city who hates him. And I think I have an idea on who it might be" he stood proud

Barb raised an eyebrow "Common Tom, your acting crazy"

He tilted his head "am I?"

Barb looked away "Tom I think we should stop seeing each other"

She waited for a response, but there was silence. She turned to see why Tom was so quiet. He stood with a small smile; it sent chills down Barbs back a clear indication that something wasn't right with him.

She raised her eyebrows "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Barb I think you are mistaken, you see we aren't going to stop seeing each other, In fact the only person your going to stop seeing is Bruce Wayne" he still held his smile

Barb looked down and shook her head "I think you should go, before I call my father"

Tom laughed, "Think your lucky to have your father as commissioner of Gotham city police don't you? That nothing can touch you with Bruce Wayne and daddy protecting you?"

Barb folded her arms "I can hold my own"

Tom nodded stepping towards her "Can you now?"

Barb didn't move, her instinct was to move back but she wanted Tom to know she wasn't afraid of him, even though she was terrified deep down.

With one swift move Tom backhanded Barb. And as quick as he hit her there was a knock at her front door.

Barb held in her scream as she held her face. Tom looked at the door surprised at the timing. "Wonder who that could be" Barb said through her teeth

She marched to the door and swung it open. Her eyes widened as Bruce stood in the doorway. There was intensity in his eyes, like he had seen everything that had happened. Barb was speechless.

Bruce gave her an understanding nod as he looked inside and shot Tom a stare that could burn a hole through the wall. "Bruce what are you doing here?" Barb finally managed to get out

"I felt bad for last night, I wanted to come by and apologize, hoping maybe we could talk" he looked back at Barb

Barb nodded looking back at Tom "Sure. Tom was just about to leave" she glared

Tom stood for a moment trying to hold his ground, his smile still painted across his face. Barb saw that Tom wasn't moving. "There's absolutely nothing else to say Tom. Please leave"

Tom still stood. Bruce wanted to throw him out but choose to stay silent knowing Barb could hold her own. "Tom if you don't leave I'm going to call the police" she said simply "Don't make me do that.." she stated

Tom shoved his hands in his pockets still amused and looked knowingly at Bruce with a nod. "You think we're finished, but were not. I'll let you have this time to say goodbye to Wayne" he strode to the door breezing past Bruce and Barb.

Barb slammed the door so fast behind Tom it almost hit him in the back of the heels.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Barb finally felt like she could breath as soon as the door slammed shut. She fought for air as she grabbed the napes of Bruce's jacket.

"I'm so sorry. You were right. You were right" she sobbed

Bruce said nothing as he pulled her in tight and comforted her. He'd die before every letting go of her in that moment. He ran his hand down the back of her head.

"I cant believe I was so foolish" She looked up

Bruce gave her a comforting nod "Are you alright" he examined her check with his palm

She followed his hand holding her cheek nodding "You came not a moment too soon"

Bruce disagreed; he wished he'd been able to get there before Tom got physical.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked the obvious question

She shook her head trying to hold her own "Nothing I can't handle" she said

"Bruce…There's something I need to tell you" Barb gathered the courage

Bruce shook his head "Barb…" he tried to stop her, she didn't need to apologize to him.

Barb put her hands on Bruce's arms, countering him "No please let me say this" she looked at him pleading, but Bruce was giving her a knowingly look she didn't fully understand

She looked down ashamed still "Last night, I said and did some terrible things that I didn't mean" she started

Bruce ran his hand down her face "Barb please, none of that matters as long as your ok now and that the truth is out"

She looked up with tears in her eyes "But I told you that it was too late" she said "But it wasn't, and I..Tom and I…" she couldn't even say the words

Bruce didn't want her to feel guilty, last night was already in the past "Barb, there is nothing you could do or say that would make me stop loving you" Bruce admitted

Barb took a breath as she shut her eyes "Tom is Hush, Bruce, and I let that psycho have sex with me" she looked away ashamed

That fact would stay with Barb for the rest of her life. Bruce didn't see it that way until now. He pulled her in to his arms "Its ok, Barb. Everything is going to be fine"

Bruce couldn't let Barb stay at the penthouse "Common, lets pack a bag. You're not staying here by yourself, your going to come stay with me" Bruce said

Barb looked up, "Bruce.."

Bruce wasn't going to argue with Barb over it "If what your saying is true and Tom is this Hush killer then you're not safe here" he started to pull her to the stairs. "Chances are he'll come looking for you again"

Barb was too exhausted to argue over it and followed Bruce. Even though Tom knew exactly where Barb would be hiding out, he had a better chance at protecting Barb at Wayne Manor than in the penthouse.

Barb pulled out a bag from her closet as Bruce looked out the window. "There's something I need to tell you too Barb" he continued staring out

Barb looked up silent.

"How I knew about Tom…." He began…

Barb tilted her head "I…"he stumbled "I knew because I'm" Bruce was cut off by Barbs cell phone

Barb gave Bruce an apologetic glance. She looked at the caller ID and forgot she still hadn't called her father "I'm sorry its Jim and I scared him pretty bad this morning with all of this"

Bruce nodded for her to answer the phone "Hi dad" she said sitting down on the bed "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner"

"Honey, what's going on" Jim asked

Barb took a deep breathe "If you look at the file you have with the sightings, Tom has visited every single on of those villages, not with doctors without boarders but on his own"

"What are you saying Barb.." Jim asked

"I'm saying is my instinct could only be ignored for so long, and now its screaming that Thomas Elliot is this Hush killer" Barb stated

"Barbara I don't understand, how can you know?"

"I'm not sure but all I know is that I feel it. There's articles about him as a child being sent away to Arkham, and when his parents were in that car accident that killed his father, the report stated that the breaks were cut. And as soon as his mother died he vanished" Barb explained

"Where are you now?" Jim asked "are you alone?"

"I'm at the penthouse with Bruce."

"Have you seen Tom tonight?" Jim asked

"Yes, I didn't confront him. I ended things and he got a little weird about it and Bruce showed up just in time for things to get well…more weird. Dad I'm fine I'm going to stay with Bruce tonight so don't worry" she looked up at Bruce who was watching her

She felt safe with Bruce but couldn't help but still feel awful about turning him away for someone like Tom.

"Ok well call me when you get to Wayne Manor. I'm going to put an undercover on surveillance at the penthouse incase he shows up again. There's no proof Barb but you've never been wrong about your instinct before"

Barb looked down "Oh but I have"

"Barb don't beat yourself up about it, I should get going, I'm hoping I can meet our friend tonight and fill him in" Jim said "Unless you already have"

"He was here before Tom showed up" barb said sheepishly looking away from Bruce

Bruce knew she was talking about Batman and couldn't help but grin. As soon as he got Barb back to the house he would be out looking for Tom.

"Alright then, call me when you get to Bruce's" Jim said "I love you sweetheart"

"Love you too dad" Barb hung up the phone "Sorry. I'm almost done"

"I take it Batman was in on this as well" Bruce mused

Barb shoved her clothes into her bag "He was the one who gave my dad the file on Hush. I guess he never really was too far away"

Bruce nodded "About that. Barb.." he started again

She looked up "Right you were telling me something"

Bruce stepped closer to her "I'm.." he didn't know why he was having such a hard time saying the words.

Barb gave him a small smile "You're what?"

Bruce sighed, "Its nothing that can't wait" he said defeated "Are we ready?"

Barb stood for a moment confused before giving in "Yeah" she zipped up her bag and followed Bruce

The drive was quiet but Barb and Bruce weren't uncomfortable from it. Barb needed the quiet and Bruce saw that she was able to relax on the way back to Wayne Manor.

"Master Wayne, welcome back. Miss Gordon glad to see you made it here in one piece. Master Wayne's driving can be a little terrifying I'm afraid" Alfred smiled

Barb smiled lifting an eyebrow

"Why buy a fast car if you don't like to drive fast" he said nonchalantly

They followed Alfred inside "I've prepared the guest room across from the master bedroom for you Miss Gordon, shall I prepare a little supper?" he asked

Barb smiled "Thank you Alfred but no thank you, I don't seem to have much of an appetite right now" she said tiredly

He nodded "Very well then, I'll show you to your room then"

"Don't worry Alfred, I'll take her up. Have you looked into that thing I asked you about earlier?" Bruce asked

Barb looked between them confused. Alfred nodded "It's waiting for you in your study sir"

Bruce nodded "Thank you"

Alfred took off for the kitchen as Bruce and Barb headed up the stairs. "What's with the secrecy?" Barb asked

Bruce shook his head "No secrecy. I asked Alfred to send for the quarterly reports from the office" Bruce lied

He didn't want to but he had Alfred look into Harvey since the party and wanted to e sure Tom hadn't swayed him since the surgery. If Tom was going to be caught Bruce needed to know Harvey was ready to prosecute. If Harvey were still on the right path, he'd be more than enthusiastic to put Tom away for hurting Barb the way he did.

They reached the guest room and Barb sighed sitting on the king sized bed. "I'm so tired but I doubt I'll be able to shut my brain off after the last two days" she shook her head.

Bruce looked down at her with a loving gaze "Relax, your safe now. And you will be from now on" he said

Barb tried to smile "Still haven't given up on me have you"

"Never" he said simply while run his hand down her face

Barb held his hand to her face and shut her eyes. "So where does that leave us?" she looked up at him

Bruce smiled "I suppose that's a conversation that should be had after a good nights rest"

Barb stood up and stepped towards Bruce placing her hands on his chest. "When you kissed me last night…there was something that I felt before.." she said

Bruce looked at her knowing she was trying to piece together the kiss. He was filled with such intensity last night that he kissed her as Batman, something she had felt before.

"You did.." he said, more as a statement than a question.

She stared at his lips before kissing him. Bruce wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Not as intensely as the previous night but it was somewhere in the middle of Bruce and Batman. There was no denying that he wanted her that moment but Tom had to be dealt with before. Her safety was more important than their sense of unanswered passion.

It wasn't the same kiss Barb felt last night but it was different than shed felt from Bruce before, she knew he wanted her and she wanted him. Her hands glided through his hair as she continued kissing him, massaging her tongue to his while his hands ran down her hips.

Bruce slowly pulled away "This can also follow the conversation after that good nights rest" he kissed her one last time

Barb still held her eyes shut as she nodded. "Right" she whispered

Bruce ran his hand over her hair "I'm not going anywhere, remember that" he said

Barb opened her eyes and Bruce's expression was certain. He wasn't going anywhere and nothing or no one would come between them again.

* * *

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

Bruce watched from the threshold of the doorway, Barb was finally asleep. It took her a while but Bruce wanted to make sure she slept. He was headed back out to find Tom and make sure he was put away.

"Will shall I make the call to commissioner Gordon sir" Alfred followed Bruce to the master bedroom

"Not yet, I have a feeling Toms got something up his sleeve. I don't want to put the Gordon's in any more harm"

"And what about Harvey Dent sir?" Alfred asked

"You double checked?" he held up the file

Alfred nodded "No one has seen Harvey since early this morning. Do you think he's working with Hush sir?"

Bruce plucked the keys into the piano opening the hatch in the bookshelves "I don't want to believe he fell that easily Alfred. Besides it would crush Barb to know Harvey was like Tom"

Bruce stepped inside the lift "Keep an eye on her"

Alfred nodded as the lift disappeared behind the hatch door.

Batman sat at his normal spot near the penthouse and as he predicted there was Tom keeping watch on the penthouse.

Tom heard a gust of wind behind him as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Shows over peeping Tom" Batman said as he through a punch to the back of Tom's head. "You're not as smart as I thought, Barb hasn't been home for hours"

Looking up from the ground he saw Batman. He chuckled "Didn't take you long to figure out who I was now did it?" he mused

"I knew the first time I saw you up here watching her. You're going to pay for what you did to those women Doctor" he said

Tom tiled his head "Becoming a great surgeon always has its price. I had to start somewhere.."

"Third world countries are not it" he said "Doesn't matter how far you go or what you do to hide your name, the world is too small to hide in" he said

Tom nodded "I suppose that renders true batboy but have you seen Harvey dents face? Practice makes perfect" he shrugged

"And what price didn't Harvey pay for your work Tom, Harvey's been missing all day.." Batman stated

Tom laughed "A big price actually, I gave him the choice, either help me or go on with his crusade for justice" he said with a smile "But I told him that crusade would have its disadvantages"

"What did you do?" Batman looked in and saw Harvey in the penthouse.

Tom laughed, "Just setting my plan into motion"

Harvey stood in the empty penthouse worried as he dialed the number. "Common Barb, pick up"

The phone woke Barbara would of a deep sleep. "Hello" she said groggy

"Barb? Barbara, where are you are you ok?" Harvey asked in a panic

Barb sat up in bed "Harvey what's wrong, I'm fine"

Harvey sighed, "He told me he had you and what he was going to do to you. I got so worried I came straight over to your penthouse and when you wernt here…" Harvey stumbled

"Harvey your at my house? Harvey listen to me its not safe there" Barb got out of bed

"Where are you?" Harvey asked

"I'm at Bruce's" Barb said looking for Bruce's keys to the Lamborghini

"You don't have long, before Gordon and his men find you up here. You're going away for a long time" Batman said trying to divide his attention between Harvey and Tom

Tom smiled "Really you think they wont be more interested in nabbing you over a prestigious doctor that just fixed Harvey Dents face?" he said confidently

Batman shook his head "Not with the dirt they have on you" he said

Tom nodded "So your saying my future father in law isn't too fond of me anymore" he said disappointed

"When was he ever?" Batman shot back "He looked back at Harvey on the phone assuming to Barb"

Tom kicked him in the head and swiftly sliced through Batman's cape causing Bruce to fall off the ledge.

"Ooh gotta be more careful" Tom called out.

Trying to expend his cape as he was plummeting to the ground.

"Harvey I'm on my way ok" Barb hung up the phone

"Barb no.." Harvey was too late.

Tom came through the terrace door with a smile on his face. Harvey looked up and came face to face with Hush. "You are one sick son of a bitch" Harvey said

Tom stepped towards Harvey "I am, and boy am I proud of it. You did a great job. It's just a matter of time before our girl arrives. And that choice is still on the table Harvey"

Harvey shook his head "Follow the likes of you? No thanks I made a promise I would spend my life protecting Gotham from people like you"

Tom laughed, "Because those who have already made that promise are doing so well. Look at Batman, all its gotten him is a spot of Gotham City's most wanted" he laughed "And for something he didn't even do apparently"

Harvey looked away "Looks like you and I aren't so different after all. So tell me when you made your first kill. Shooting that cop point blank. Didn't it make you feel so alive" Tom asked

Harvey shut his eyes trying to bury the past "Stop it"

"Enough" Harvey opened his eyes to the sound of Barb voice "Tom this ends now"

Barb walked inside the penthouse relieved to see Harvey ok, but worried that Batman wasn't around yet. She was banking on him being there already.

Tom laughed, "Tell me, when did you put two and two together? Was it before we had sex, or after?"

Harvey looked at Barb. She avoided Harvey's stare keeping her eyes on Tom. "That's going to stay with you for the rest of your life sweetheart, having sex with a killer. Something that could drive a person crazy actually"

"Good thing I have good people around me to help me put that in the past" She defended

Tom nodded "Right, the hero Bruce Wayne. Did take long before you shacked up with him. I think that might be a record"

"I want to believe you were a good person once Tom. You and Bruce, you were friends.." Barb said

"Bruce and I were never really friends. We came from the same world. Forced to co-exist when we were too different people" he began

Tom pulled out the scalpel that sat in his pocket. Barb stood frozen as Harvey stood in front of her to protect her.

"My family envied the Wayne's. Thomas did a lot of good work for the city. His wife was the poster girl for housewives everywhere. Their perfect little angel Bruce was prince of Gotham. He still is even. But What about the Elliot's? Well my family tried to live up to the high standards the Wayne's instilled" He started to pace.

Barb watched uncomfortably.

"But as much as we tried. We never came close." He stopped "So what did my parents do? They took it out on their only son." He said raising his eyebrows "Why cant you be more like Bruce, they said. Instead of having a normal childhood like Bruce did, I was forced to study, memorize Aristotle, and Chaucer" he began to laugh

"None of that is Bruce's fault. Tom I'm sorry that you had a bad childhood. Comparing yours to someone like Bruce is bound to made someone eternally unhappy" she tried to reason

"Of course you would say that. Miss I never had a daddy growing up. You mean to tell me you don't look at those two brats and not want them to feel the same pain you felt at their age? When your father ran off with another woman" he asked sternly

Barb shook her head "It wasn't their fault. My father made mistakes but he's owned up to them, and even though he's been forgiven he still carries his mistake every day" she said

Harvey looked at Barb unsure of what to do. Barb was terrified "Tom what is it that you want?"

"Well if we're going to be honest, I would like to cut Harvey up into little pieces while you watch then when I'm done with him you and I can go for a second and third round before I slice you up" Tom said with satisfaction

Barb squeezed Harvey's arm wondering why Batman hadn't shown up yet.

"So why don't we make this quick, Harvey of course, barb I would like our time together to last as long as possible. You are quiet good in bed love" Tom smiled

Harvey had no other choice but to make a run at Tom but it proved no use as Tom lifted his elbow and made contact with Harvey's face. Harvey flew back and hit the floor unconscious.

"I was hoping that would have been a bit more challenging, he's not as strong as he looks" Tom said stepping towards Barb.

He grabbed her arm as Barb screamed. "Common it's alright, It's only going to be a mild excruciating pain, but you'll learn to enjoy it"

Tom held her tight to his chest "If you want to keep screaming I'll have to cut your vocal chords, and that can get a little messy"

Barb was hyperventilating. Being near him only caused her to panic more. He sat her down in the chair. She looked up at him disgusted

"That was my first move on all my patients. It took me a while to get the right part of the neck, I hit an artery on the first couple and well they didn't make it. But after a while I learned the right spot and I was free to do what I wanted and they couldn't make a peep" he said proudly

His attractive smile was dark and grim. It was pure evil. He stood proud of murdering innocent people. Barb realized that the hookers that turned up dead around town were his work.

She shook her head "You really are sick you know that" she said

Tom grabbed his chest "That hurts. I do good work. Look at Harvey, look at the second chance I've given him" he said pointing to an unconscious Harvey

"At the cost of several dead women Tom" she said

"Haven't you heard the expression you need to step on a few people in order to reach the top? In my case I guess you could say I murdered a few" he glided the blade across her cheek

Barb shut her eyes. The feel of the sharp blade made her sick with fear.

"Careful playing with knifes Doctor" Barbs eyes shot open at Batman's voice.

Tom spun her around so the two could face him. Tom stood disappointed "Hm guess you really can fly" he said still holding on to Barb

"There's no use playing this game Tom, the police and commissioner Gordon are downstairs and they know you have his daughter held captive up here"

"Oh but there is old friend" Tom smiled "Tell me does our girl here know who you really are?"

"Holding a knife to her throat isn't going to make me want to take off my mask Tom" Batman said.

He tried to make his voice sound cool and even, but watching Tom hold a knife to Barbara terrified him.

Tom smiled maliciously "Its not a knife. It's a scalpel" He shook his head "Well we can rule out your day job being a doctor."

Batman didn't answer looking at Barbara she was terrified. he wanted to rip Toms throat out for holding the scalpel to hers. All bets were off tonight. If tom wanted him to take off his mask in order to let Barb go, he would. He wasn't going to put her in harms way any longer. If revealing batman's identity meant Tom would stop his rampage then Bruce would comply.

"I bet you two had a little thing going on the side." Tom smiled. Leaning into barb "I bet Bruce doesn't know" he looked up "Or maybe he does"

"You let her go and I'm all yours Tom" Batman said

Barb shook her head. "No.."

Tom laughed, "Thanks but I'd prefer the lady, but I am curious to see who's under the mask. I have a theory but I'd like to put it to the test"

"You take one look under that mask of his, I promise you it'll be the last sight you see" They heard

Tom turned to see Harvey on his feet holding a gun. "Bout time you pulled a gun out. Here I was thinking you were just a stupid bloke with a death wish"

Tom still held his stance, gliding the scalpel to Barbs neck. Both Harvey and Batman took a step closer.

"Ah ah" Tom warned his grip on Barb tightened as she yelped in pain

Harvey took a shot intending to miss Barb and Tom. His grip slipped just enough for Barb to push away and out of his grasp She didn't manage to escape the blade as it slid slightly against her neck. As she slid to the floor Harvey caught her looking at her neck and Batman rushed Tom from behind.

Grabbing batman's arms Tom was able to switch the position and throw himself back up and Batman across the room. Bruce got up to slam Tom through the broken window and onto the balcony. Throwing punch after punch to Toms face, tom kept taking each one. His smile growing.

Tom was getting beaten to a bloody pulp by Batman, his rage over Barbara made each punch and kick harder. Tom slammed Batman back causing him to the loose his footing

Harvey looked down at Bar checking to see if she was ok "I'm fine. I'm fine" she said holding her neck "It's just a scratch. You have to go down and get my father"

Harvey was about to protest "Harvey just do it. Now" she demanded. She took the gun out of his hands "I don't know if either of them will make it long enough"

Harvey nodded rushing out of the apartment.

Tom walked back kicking Batman in the head causing him to fall back. Barb managed to stand; still shaking she pulled the safety trigger off the gun and walked to the balcony. Tom had his back turned as he walked towards Batman who was regaining his footing. Grabbing his neck, Tom pulled Batman up.

"No!" Barb yelled

Tom punched Batman with all his strength causing him to fall again. Barb wanted to shoot him. Anger built up inside of her from being used by Tom. She held the gun to him.

"Well come on love" he said sticking out his chest "Do it" He tried to call her bluff

Barb shot the gun inches away from where he stood as a warning. She tiled her head "Still want to call my bluff"

Tom smiled "Now that's what I call attractive" he started moving towards Barb.

She pulled the safety back again and swallowed hard. Tom looked deep into her eyes as she took each step. The look Tom was giving her set fear into Barb again. Her hand holding the gun began to quiver. As Tom quickly reached for the gun Batman charged him. Barb jumped back as Tom struggled trying to break free from Batman's grasp.

He grabbed a hold of Batman's cowl as they stepped closer and closer to the ledge. Bruce looked to Barb as she watched in horror. Taking the opportunity, as Batman looked away, Tom grabbed his cowl ripping it off. His eyes widened as he saw Bruce.

"I knew it!" Tom yelled

Bruce grabbed Tom and smashed his head into Toms rendering him unconscious. The force knocked them both off the ledge..

Barb screamed as they both disappeared off the building.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 16

* * *

Barb screamed as she watched them disappear. Running to the ledge she saw Batman hanging on to the ledge with Tom dangling in his other arm. Barbara's eyes widened as Batman looked up.

It was Bruce. Bruce's face smoothed as he saw her, with all his strength he lifted Tom with his one arm. Barb reached over grabbing him. He was so heavy as she pulled with all her might. Bruce tried to carry the weight as he pushed Tom over the ledge. Barb dragged him to the ground and then leaned over the edge again to help Bruce. Adrenaline was pumping through her as everything began to make sense over the last year. He pulled Bruce's arm as he hoisted himself over back onto the balcony.

Barb grabbed on to his shoulders as he held her. Looking at Bruce in surprise, she checked to see if he was seriously injured. He held her face still to look at her neck then into her eyes

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I…" she didn't know what to say as she held his cheeks in her palms

Looking into Bruce's eyes, she really did know it was he all along. The dreams she would have proved to be right. She was in shock as she remembered the night in the hotel room as he wrote his identity in her article; he was doing it for her, not the Joker.

Bruce nodded "Are you alright" he said. His voice still deep. His voice calmed her nerves. She felt safe as she stood in his arms and listened to his voice.

Barb nodded. Bruce stroked her face "Harvey's coming back up here any minute with the police." she said out of breath

Bruce nodded picking up his cowl ready to disappear

Barb shook her head "No no. Wait we'll explain everything to Jim and Harvey." She said

Bruce shook his head disappointed that it couldn't be that easy. "I wont be long" he said

Barb slowly nodded. Bruce leaned in and kissed her passionately. He didn't know how she felt knowing who he really was now but he needed to feel her lips against his one more time. Barb thought back to when he kissed her as Batman in the hotel, it was the same kiss. Full of passion. As he pulled away she tried to hold on.

"If he wakes up, I want you to shoot him without hesitation" he said holding her still. Barb looked worried.

Bruce walked to the ledge and jumped off just as Jim and the squad burst through the door "Barbara!" he yelled.

Barb ran into the apartment and into her fathers arms "Are you alright, where is he?" Jim said

Barb pointed to the balcony as the rest of the rest of the squad burst in and followed jim to the terrace. Harvey was behind everyone and rushed to Barb.

"Are you alright, where is Batman" Harvey held her looking past

"Made his exit just as you got here" she sighed "Its over Harvey" she said relieved

Harvey held her "why did he leave? We could have explained everything" Harvey said

Barb nodded agreeing "Apparently its not that simple for him" she wondered when Bruce would show up again.

She looked passed Harvey and found Bruce standing in the door way. She tried to hide her smile "Bruce.." she said

Harvey looked in Barbs direction and was surprised "Bruce, what are you doing here?"

Bruce walked inside "I came back to the mansion to find Barb gone, figured she'd come back here to get some more of her things…what happened?" he looked around dumbfounded

Everything Bruce had done and said in the time she had known him made sense know. The aloof façade was to hide his identity. Barb finally saw the humor in it as she looked at Bruce.

Bruce was relived she was ok as he looked at her. He could tell she was piecing everything together.

"It's a long story" Barb said

Bruce nodded "And it involves car theft?" he said

Barb smiled "Sorry bout that"

Harvey watched as the police held Tom in custody. "Glad you weren't around to see all this Bruce.."

Bruce looked at Harvey with a blank stare.

Harvey looked at Barb, then behind at the officers then back at Bruce. "But you did come at an opportune time"

It couldn't be Bruce he couldn't be batman. Bruce kept eye contact with Harvey, giving nothing away in his eyes. Harvey still searched for an indication from Bruce, but there was nothing. Harvey thought it had to be a coincidence, but he was smarter than that, it didn't make sense to him but at the same time it did.

Barb still couldn't believe it, everything was so clear for her now. She two people she loved were one in the same. It made sense that Batman stayed away, for her, to protect her from a distance after what happened with the Joker. She looked at Bruce sure now that he loved her and that everything he said was true and in her best interest. She tried to hid her smile

Barb tried to distract Harvey, clearing her throat and rubbing her neck, she wiped the blood off from her wound. It scared to her know that she was centimeters from having a much bigger problem than just a little cut on her neck.

Bruce looked at Bar examining the cut on her neck "Should we take you to the hospital?" Bruce asked touching her neck

Bruce smiled at Barb, but before she could answer Jim walked through with Tom in his grasp. "Mr. Wayne. What are you doing here" Jim asked surprised to see him. "Did Barb call you?"

Tom looked up still in a daze, slowly regaining consciousness. He smiled hearing Bruce's name. "Bruce, lovely to see you again"

Bruce ignored Tom "I stopped off at the office and when I came back home Barb was gone and I figured she'd come back here"

Jim nodded "Good thinking"

"The only good thinking on Bruces part is having you all fooled his just some aloof millionaire. Ask him where he was tonight commissioner, hope you didn't leave your mask out on the terrace.." Tom said

Bruce looked confused as he glanced at Barb. Jim paid no attention to Tom "He's talking nonsense, he was out cold when we found him"

Bruce nodded "Go on, Comissioner, ask him. Bruce where were tonight old friend?" Tom usher the subject

Barb stood uncomfortable

Jim rolled his eyes "I don't have to. But I know where you'll be going tonight, which is county then off to Arkham if your lucky"

"Enjoy your 10-15 years Tom" Bruce nodded with a smile

Jim dragged Tom passed as Tom struggled infront of Barb. "Come vist me?"

Barb looked away disgusted as Jim pulled with all his might

"If I have it my way pal the only thing you'll be seeing is that padded cell and the male attendant named tiny" Harvey followed them out

Barb sighed as she watched Harvey and the squad leave. Bruce stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. "Its over"

Barb hugged her arms and began walking back into the living room to check out the damage to her house. Bruce followed with his hands in his pockets. There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. Even though there were a million things going through each of their minds and a lengthy conversation that was due, they were happy with the silence. Barb was enjoying the calmness and the security of having Bruce around.

With the exception of the broken window, nothing was damaged. Barb sighed relieved. Bruce looked around "I'll have someone come and fix that " he said

Barb turned to face him; a small smile was across her face. Bruce mimicked her expression. "I can't believe its you" She said giving her head a shake.

Bruce looked down with a nod as he scratched his chin. He tried to tell her that night in the hotel room, but she made her point in that she didn't want to know. Hoping now was different he looked up at her wondering if it was different now.

Barb let out an airy laugh. "I knew though. You were right, deep down I knew"

Bruce smiled "I'm sorry. I tried so hard to keep you out of harms way" he said grimly

Barb shook her head reaching for his arm "You did. You did everything you could. It was me, I was so confused about you and Tom that it clouded my judgment, but the whole time my heart was telling me it was you I forgot how to listen to it" she said as she took his hand

Bruce smiled feeling her touch; he wrapped his arms around her for an embrace. Barb closed her eyes in the security of Bruce's arms "I highly doubt we'll get in a good nights rest after all this"

Bruce smiled "Common I want to show you something"

Walking into the mansion Alfred greeted her. Taking off Bruce's jacket she handed it to him along with her bag giving him a smile. Alfred aware of the nights success gave her a nod "Glad to see you're ok Ms. Gordon"

Barb smiled as she continued to follow Bruce. Bruce turned behind him to smile at Alfred. Alfred giving him a approving nod glad that Barb and him were together.

"What are we doing" Barb grabbed Bruce's arm.

Bruce smiled slightly taking her hand "Like I said I want to show you something"

They walked into Bruce's Bedroom. Barb raised an eyebrow as Bruce stopped at the piano. "Bruce unless you got new sheets I'm pretty sure I've seen your room before" she said sarcastically

Bruce smiled at the joke and plunked two notes into the piano. Barb stood even more baffled. "Bruce.."

Suddenly a hidden door opened in the wall cabinet that stood on the other end of the piano. Bruce looked at Barbs baffled expression; she stood eyes wide and jaw dropped. He reached for her hand "It's ok common" he said with a laugh

She stepped towards the door. It led to a hidden elevator system. The door slid closed as Barb looked at the floor. The doors slide open again to bring them into a cave. Bruce stepped out of the elevator while Barb looked around still on the lift. Bruce reached for her hand again. "That's exactly the reaction I was looking for" he said

Barb stepped out as she looked around "What is this place?" she said

They reached a platform with a desk and several computer monitors hooked up. "Alfred calls it the bat cave. My family was involved with the underground railroad back in the 1800's, they built tunnels that ran under the property and this was what was left of it all" Bruce said looking around.

Barb looked at Bruce "Did you always know this was here?" She asked pacing around the platform looking around

"No" he replied. "When I was a boy Rachel and I were playing, I hid on a platform that gave way and I fell into the tunnel. As I waited down there for my father I was swarmed by bats" he recounted in a daze.

Barb started to piece together his obsession with bats and the identity of Bruce's other half. She continue to listen intently leaning against a railing.

"When my father finally got me, he told me they attacked me because hey were afraid of me" he said with a smile "While I was away I learned to devote myself to an ideal, as a symbol. Something that myself and my enemies feared. And as a symbol I could shake people out of apathy" he said.

Barb watched as he spoke, his attention was on something else entirely it was if he stared into nothing as he spoke, but he was relieving what he was telling her. "Where did you go?" she asked, "To learn this?"

Bruce smiled "So far deep where I thought no one would find me. But the world is too small to hide in."

Barb didn't respond. "I was taught to fight. I wanted to turn fear against those who prey on the weak"

"Who were they?" she asked

Bruce nodded "They showed me how to face my fear. But I didn't share their idea of justice" he said finally looking up

Barb gave him a comforting smile as he walked over to her.

"Did Rachel know?" she asked looking up at his as he rested his hand on her hip. "About all this?"

Bruce nodded "She died with my secret" he smiled

He looked at her tilting his head. "I know this is a lot to take in but Barb, I wanted you to know, I've always wanted you to know" he said

Barb rested her hand on his chest. "I know." She reached up to touch Bruce's cheek as he leaned in to kiss her. His kiss was the soft and gentle kind. He was kissing her as Bruce Wayne in Batman's world. The world that Bruce only let those he loved into.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

* * *

"So I take it this isn't a normal stop on one of your dates" Barb joked as she looked around

Bruce chuckled "No." he said simply "I've thought maybe after the third of fourth, but none of them have made it that far" he smiled

Barb playfully swatted his across the chest. Bruce stood smiling in the moment; Barb wasn't just some girl he took on a date. He wanted to be with her for the long haul, she was it for him. But the question that remained was could she handle both Bruce Wayne and Batman.

"You know I always thought of you living your life with a mask on" Barb started

"The mask you wore for everyone to see was the playboy millionaire Bruce Wayne, who struck everybody as odd and a write off" Barb said

Bruce smiled "It's a hard part to play"

"But you only showed your real self to the people closest to you" she ignored his comment "And now you have this one as well"

Bruce nodded "It was the only way I saw how to make things better for Gotham"

Barb smiled "How can you bare such a burden"

Bruce looked at her "Because I know that there are good people like you and your father and Harvey out there helping the cause" he said "That makes it easier. People can hate me all they want but what I'm doing is giving people like you and your father the opportunity to do good without a mask"

Barb looked down wondering how much good she was doing.

"But like I said, I'd be willing to give it all up if it mean for us to be together" Bruce said

"It doesn't have to be one or the other Bruce" she said

Bruce was surprised "You think you could share me with that beast?"

Barb tried to smile "That beast embodies some good qualities about you, I don't want you to feel like your giving something like that up for me. Gotham may hate you, but they're not ready to give you up yet"

Bruce gave her a small smile "There's no one else I could picture myself being with, I'm just sorry it took so long and at such drastic measures for me to realize that" Barb said

He stepped towards her "What matters is right now and from here on out" he said into her ear.

Barb nodded leaning into his chest.

The sun beamed into the bedroom as Barb stood at the window looking out into the palisades. Going over the events from the previous night in her mind. She smiled feeling complete in a way. There were no more secrets anymore between her and Bruce, last night everything came out. Bruce was still asleep, she smiled at how peaceful he looked as he slept, that his only chance at having serenity was when he slept. She tip toed over to the bed again, put on one of his dress shirts and got back onto the bed running her finger from between his eyebrows and down his nose. He furrowed a bit still asleep until he woke with a smile on his face.

"I hope you don't plan on doing that every morning" he said opening his eyes

He smiled looking up at Barb as she giggled. She looked beautiful first thing in the morning, her loose curls hung down her head; he loved seeing her in his shirt.

"Nice shirt" he added

She shrugged leaning down to give him a kiss. Bruce could kiss her all day everyday. Her lips were sweet, he almost hated when they would pull away, but it made up for it being able to look at in her eyes.

"I've got to go into work" she said disappointed

He nodded "Everyone's probably wanting the full story"

She smiled "Good thing the chief editor is the only one that has the full scope. Everyone going to buy your paper" she nudged him

Bruce smiled slightly "Are you going to run the full story?" he asked

Barb looked down still contemplating to run it. Part of her didn't, because it would give Tom the satisfaction knowing he would get attention and all eyes would be on her for falling for such a guy, but the other part of her need to tell Gotham it was ok that Harvey's first order of business back at work was to put Tom behind bars for life

"I don't know. It would be good to for Harvey to get the exposure, letting Gotham know its White knight is back and he's starting by putting away Tom" she said

Bruce smiled "You're writing has always been meant to inspire good, and to tell the public the truth" he nodded "You'll make the right decision. And no one will think of trying to come after you with Bruce Wayne on your arm" he smiled.

Bruce and Barb were dressed ready to start the day as the headed downstairs into the living room, they were greeted again by Alfred

"Coffee?"

Bruce smiled reaching for a cup looking at the TV "Speaking of Harvey" he said

Barb looked to the TV. GCN had a breaking newscast. The headline read _Batman innocent. _Barb looked at Bruce as he watched the TV silent. Harvey had held a press conference this morning, as it was his first day back.

"To put it lightly, hell would have been a better place to spend the last year compared to where I was." He said

"I lost the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and I couldn't find the strength in that to seek justice for Rachel's death, instead I sought revenge" he explained

Barb looked at Bruce "He's going to confess…" Barb said worried. Bruce didn't respond.

"The Joker did a lot of damage. Not only to my life, but also to Gotham's. He tore through the city debunking everything that the city was standing for. Justice, honesty, and bravery. He instilled the fear we once were driven by back into Gotham. And for what? Because of his own sick pleasure. And through it all Batman's sole purpose in life was to stop those like the Joker, to rid the city of people like him so we don't have a reason to fear anymore" he explained

Barb held Bruce's hand as they listened. If Harvey confessed he would be arrested on the spot. Everyone he has put away would walk just as fast as Harvey would be put in.

"The Joker did damage that batman took the fall for. I know this, because I was there, I saw the joker kill those 2 cops and the 3 innocent victims. Two brave policemen that stood for the very same thing Batman stands for. The innocent victims that Batman devoted his life to protect. Suffered at the hands of the Joker" Harvey paused as he took a breath

"He took the fall to prove that he could be the villain Gotham would condemn and hate. Because he is more than a hero, he's more than a symbol, he's an ideal. He's incorruptible; he's this city's hope and future. We were all so quick to judge and persecute him believing what the Joker had set up. But its time we start trusting the one person who hasn't let us down yet. The one person who truly can stand up to the evil that breeds on this city's fear. Start trusting the Batman" he nodded concluding

The applause came slowly and began to build. They trusted Harvey. Bruce finally looked down at Barbara then to Alfred.

"I can't believe he just told Gotham it was the Joker" Bruce said

"Well he should take the fall, he already was to blame for everything else" Alfred reasoned

Barb looked up at Bruce "Maybe he's doing this because he needs you" she said

Bruce looked at Barb confused "Harvey has proven he can clean up the city all on his own" he said

Barb raised her eyebrows "Has he though?" she countered

Alfred agreed, "She's right. Look at what happened the night Rachel died sir. The joker spun him into insanity. This insanity he has to live with now everyday trying to bury it. Him doing the press conference could have been a message to you saying that he needs your help, and wants it"

Barb nodded as Bruce looked at her while listening to Alfred. "Gotham may hate you, but they aren't ready to give you up yet" she sad with a slight smile

Bruce nodded "You're right." He gave her a small kiss "Common, we should get going"

Before heading to the paper, Barb went down to the court house She needed to talk to Harvey and figure out why he would tell everyone Batman was innocent.

"Barb hey" Harvey sat as she blew into the office

Her expression was pure shock still at what she saw on TV "What made you decide to tell everyone it was the Joker Harvey?" she asked

Harvey smiled at her. "Because he doesn't deserve to hide anymore Barb. You and I both know he's Gotham's true hero" he said disappointedly

"I have to live knowing what I did for the rest of my life, Batman wont pay for my mistakes and if I'm going to take another run at cleaning up Gotham I need his help"

"Your absolutely right" she sighed

Barb sighed knowing he was right. She hated that he had to carry around that guilt everyday. She still wondered what his true motives were in holding the press conference, was it because he realized Batman's identity?

"You just… surprised everyone" she said simply

Barb looked at the news still running a recap of the press conference "Guess we'll put this on the front page" she smiled "We'll push Tom to page 6" she said

Harvey chuckle "Sorry" He glanced at her neck "How are you doing?"

She nodded with a smile recounting her night " Better" she said. "I just have to gather to courage to revisit last night while writing the story, and have the city look at the girl who dated a serial killer" she said rolling her eyes still ashamed of herself

Harvey held her shoulders "Barb, hey. None of us could have known" he argued "Don't beat yourself up about it"

Barb looked away "Your not the one who slept with the guy"

Harvey looked down not knowing what to say to make her feel better, it was something she was going to have to get over in time.

Barb sighed "Sorry, I don't mean to wallow in the middle of your office" she laughed at herself

He smile "I'm going to assume you and Bruce worked things out" he asked curious.

Barb smiled with a shrug "Yeah I guess you can say we did"

"that all your going to say?" Harvey asked with a smile

Barb nodded "He never gave up on me. Now I wont either" she said

Harvey nodded not fully understanding her statement but held his smile "Well aside from his unusual antics Bruce Wayne is a good man"

Barb smiled

Barb strode through the office, trying to dodge the millions of questions everyone at the paper was asking about Thomas Elliot. She gave smiled and nods trying to assure everyone she was fine, and that the story would be told.

"Barb what is going on?" Mickey followed her into her office.

Barb nodded to Andrea who stode behind Mickey trying to force him out. "Its alright" she turned her attention to Mickey

"Your boyfriend ended up being the Hush Killer? This is going on the front page" Mickey exclaimed

Barb sighed "Very sensitive Mickey, thanks"

"Sorry Barb" he realized "Its just, holy shit this is news"

She shook her head "No what's news is that Harvey Dents first order of business is putting Tom away for life and then some. That's news" she stood up "I want that story on the front page, and I'll write the Hush story for page 6"

"What? Barb…" he argued "Gotham is going to want to hear all about this guy"

"and they will, but they should know that Harvey Dent and Batman are going to protect them from people like Tom, and Harvey is going to prove it by prosecuting Tom" she said turning to the window.

Mickey turned without a word and strode out of her office. Barb had a story to write.

"I've got a good story for you" She looked up to see Bruce walking in holding a copy of the Gotham Gazette. She read the headline

"Times Chief Editor sleeping her way to the top" she read with both eyebrows raised and a smirk on her face as she read the author "Story by Vicki Vale…Why am I not surprised" she sighed

Bruce smiled tossing the paper on her desk and sitting down. "How's the story?" he asked

Barb shrugged "It's coming" she said, "You wouldn't be here checking up on me would you?" she smiled knowing that's exactly why he was in her office.

Bruce tried to hide his smile. She was holding up fine from last night but he wasn't sure how she'd do having to retell the story in its entirety with all the facts. Bruce had no doubt that she was a strong woman but he didn't want her to have to face her fears alone. He looked down trying to hide his smile

"I came by because I missed you" he said sheepishly

Barb smirked "Bruce Wayne you're a horrible at keeping secrets you know that?"

Bruce nodded his head "Kept you guessing for a while" he said with a smirk

Barb grabbed the paper and tossed it at him. "I'm fine. The story is coming, I just need to check a few references with my dad about his Hush persona" she said still trying to understand it all.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head about the fact that he ran around with a mask on killing people"

Bruce raised an eyebrow "You're asking the wrong guy" he said.

Barb looked at him not amused "With the exception of murdering people of course" he nodded getting up.

Barb shook her head with a smile "I'll see you later?" Bruce nodded walking out.

As Bruce left she thought more about the Hush murders but was interrupted by her phone ringing. "Hello" she picked it up on the first ring

"Barb, its dad" he said worried "Are you alright?" something was wrong.

"Dad I'm fine. I'm at work." She said. Her heart started to race "What's wrong?"

"He's gone." Jim said simply "Tom's gone. He was in county ready to be taken to Arkham and he just disappeared. Vanished leaving no trace of how he got out or if he had help"

Barbs eyes shot open. "Barb stay where you are" Jim said "I'm coming down there" he hung up the phone. Barb paced the office flipping open her cell to call Bruce again.

Panic was setting in again thinking the worst case scenario. She feared he'd come back for her, or worse if he had help escaping they would have a bigger problem on their hands then just Tom. She looked down at her computer

"_Hush Killer finally silenced. Infamous Doctor Thomas Elliot put away" _ She looked out the window thinking it was too early to be thinking about her happy ending. She wrote the headline too soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Minutes seemed like hours as she paced her office. To avoid any panic she avoided telling anyone of what her father just informed her.

"Barb" Barb jumped at Andrea's voice "Sorry. Bruce is on line one. You didn't hear me buzzing?"

She shook her head "Thanks" she waited for Andrea to leave. It was obvious that Andrea was picking up on something but she wasn't going to pry. She shut with door with a concerned look on her face.

"Bruce.." she sighed over the phone

"Is your father on his way?" he asked

"Yeah. He told me to stay here until he got here with his men. Bruce I'm scared. He knows" Barb said shaking

"I know Barb but listen to me, I'm not going back on my promise. I'm not giving up on you and I'm going to keep you from harms way" Bruce stated

"Do you have any idea who could have helped him?" She asked

"No but Alfred's looking into it" Bruce said

"You have Alfred working at the house, Bruce what if…" Barb could say the words but she didn't think it was a good idea for anyone to be at Wayne Manor when Tom knew Batman's true identity

"He's someplace safe, trust me which is where I would like you to go once your done with your dad ok?"

Barb nodded "Ok. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and help your father"

"Bruce.." Barb wanted to protest

"It's going to be ok, Gotham is too small for Tom to hide in. Besides something tells me he's going to make this a spectacle for all to see"

Barb heard her office door open; looking up she saw her father march in with two cops and detective Stephens behind him. "My dad's here, I'll call you as soon as I can"

"Tell him your going to the mansion, Alfred will be waiting with a car to take you to the wrecking yard." Bruce instructed

Barb nodded looking at her father "Ok"

"I love you Barb" Bruce said

Barb shut her eyes thinking it sounded more like a goodbye "I love you." She hung up the phone

"Dad.." she sighed relived.

"That Bruce?" Jim asked

Barb nodded "He wants me to go stay at the mansion while all of this" she didn't know how o say it "is going on"

Jim nodded "That's a good idea, We can station a team around the house" he put the call in and was ready to move again

Barb stopped him "Wait dad.."

Jim held Barbs shoulders "What happened?" she asked, "How could he have just disappeared?"

Jim was dumbfounded

"We had him in holding for the night. When we came down in this morning. He was gone the cell door wide open with no broken locks, anywhere. Like he just walked out of the front door without anyone noticing" Jim was visibly upset over it, as everyone should be.

"Don't worry Barb he's not getting anywhere near you" Jim announced "Common we have to get moving before it gets dark"

Barb nodded "Just give me one minute" she turned to her computer and started typing.

"What are you doing" Jim asked impatient

"Sending the story to print. Now Gotham will not only know Hush's identity and what Tom did but that he's on the loose" She grabbed her things from the chair

Jim shook his head "I'm not sure how good that's going to make us look Barb but lets hope the city will help us out" he followed out

"After Harvey's press conference this morning, here's hoping" she followed

As they pulled up to the manor Barb saw Alfred waiting at the door with an anxious look. She felt guilty that he had to put himself in harms way for her.

"Ok Barb, we'll keep you posted" Jim said

Barb nodded giving him a hug "Be careful dad"

She got out and almost sprinted to the door. "Miss Gordon, shall we?"

Barb followed Alfred inside "You seem a little too calm Alfred"

"I hate to say but this isn't the first homicidal maniac whose been loose on the city Miss Gordon" Barb continued to follow Alfred up the stairs and into Bruce's bedroom

He plucked the chords into the piano and the secret door opened. She followed him and down they went into the bat cave.

"Master Wayne instructed us to go out through the caves and through the forest that way the police can still keep an eye on the house and you and I can sneak away unscathed"

Barb came to a dead halt seeing Tom standing in the cave holding a gun snooping through Bruce's things. "Just like I was able to sneak into this neat little fort unscathed"

Alfred tried to protect Barb, as she stood paralyzed.

"Miss me darling?" he said with a smile

"How did you get out?" She asked through her teeth

He waved the gun around and Barb held Alfred's arm. "Well you see, when you become someone of my position you tend to make a lot of new friends, friends on the inside and well I got lucky, he didn't however considering I shot him after" he said proudly

Barb raised an eyebrow "Here I thought you were a slice and dice em kind of guy"

He smiled "You really know me Barbara, it's a shame you choose Bruce over me, but I guess when you have all the money in the world, your own cave and are a superhero there really isn't any competition"

"Surprising none of that made me choose Bruce over you Tom, the fact that Bruce isn't psychotic was the winner"

Tom nodded "You seem to think that but really you have to wonder what is it about someone that drives them to dress up like a bat in the night"

"Tom this is all non sense, you can end this all right now and get the help you need son" Alfred said

Tom shook his head "No Alfred, you see I don't need help, it's the Bruce Wayne's of the world that need help, the city is full of them. All the money in the world, no equality among them"

Barb shook her head "That is no ones fault. Don't put the blame on Bruce for having a better childhood than you did"

Tom laughed "You really think Bruce had a better childhood than I did, he was raised by the butler" Tom pointed

Despite the terror running through Alfred he straightened slightly offended "Well I may have had my moments but I thought he turned out alright, aside from the vigilante tendencies"

Tom stepped closer to them shaking his head "No you see what really gets me about our friend Bruce is that he's always two steps in front and tonight I'm going to pull him back about five or six" he grabbed Alfred

Barb struggled "No, no. Tom please"

Tom grabbed Alfred and dragged him to Bruce's desk and tied him to the chair. "Tom please don't hurt him, he has been nothing but kind to you your whole life" Barb begged

"Oh I'm not going to hurt dear old Alfred" he said stepping back towards Barbara.

Barb tried to run back to the life but Tom was faster. He pinned her against the wall in the corridor near the lift "Now, if you run it will only make things worse for yourself"

He remained up against her, pushing his body towards hers "I missed how you smelled, you think Alfred would notice if we had a go at it right here" he said in her ear

Barb looked away disgusted "What do you want? If its me fine, take me do what you want, just please let Bruce and Alfred go, they've done nothing to you" she pleaded

Tom's eyes were empty as she forced herself to look In them, she begged. If it meant giving herself to tom in order to stop this chaos and that Alfred and Bruce would be safe then she would without hesitation.

Tom was heavy against her. Barb shook her head in tears "Please"

He ran his hand down her face "Why do you love them so much" he asked, "all Bruce ever did was cause you pain?"

She shook her head "That's not true"

Tom nodded "He told you he wanted you then threw you to the side so he could keep on with his playboy antics. He couldn't never settle down and you paid the price"

She shook her head "Everything he's done has been to protect those around him."

Tom looked at her with a smile "Lets see how he fares when he has to choose which one to protect love"

Barbs eyes shot open and she shook her head grabbing Tom "No, please Tom don't, let Alfred go" she cried "I'll do anything, please just don't make him choose"

Tom ran his hand down Barbs body as she cried in fear. His touch made her cringe but she couldn't bare to have Bruce choose between her and Alfred, and Tom was sick enough to turn that into a game.

"Believe me I'm going to hold you to that promise love" he grabbed her and pulled her back to where Alfred was tied

Tom kept a hold on Barb knowing she would try and make a run for it again. "Now, lets make that phone call Bruce so we can get this show started" Tom held out the cell phone to Barb

She looked at it resisting. Tom grabbed her by the hair and yanked her close. She cried in pain "Common love, don't make me pull that beautiful strawberry blond hair out. And from what I remember from the other night, you liked when I pulled your hair.." he handed her the cell phone again

Barb cried dialing the number.

"Bruce Wayne" she heard on the other end.

She sobbed, Barb couldn't find the words. Bruce heard her cries "Barb?"

"Barb what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Barb tried to form the words "He's here, he has Alfred and I in the cave"

Tom nodded "Go on, tell him"

Barb shut her eyes still crying "He says he's going to make you choose"

The line went dead and Barb cried knowing Bruce was on his way over. She didn't want Bruce to play Tom's game. She dropped the phone and tried to fight off Tom.

"Hey now" he restrained her "You've gotten feisty" he pinned her arms behind her back with one hand and held the gun to her head in the other. "I suggest you save your energy later love"

"You realize that Barbara's father and a team of police are right above us, Bruce could come through the front and tell them everything" Alfred reasoned

"I thought of that Alfred, and you know I'm actually really hoping he does because then they'll haul him down to the station and forget all about me" Tom said with a smile

"Guess you didn't see Harvey's Press conference today" Barb said out of breath "He cleared Batman's name today, told everyone it was the joker"

"Well played Harvey Dent. The man goes on a killing spree and lets not one but two people take the fall for his crimes. Is there anything he cant do?" Tom said "Well I guess put me behind bars"

"He's actually going for a padded cell" Alfred corrected him

Barb felt like she was going to pass out from the pain by being restrained and the anxiety of the situation. There was a sudden crash that knocked Barb back into reality and saw Batman's Tumbler crashing into the caves.

"Ah look who arrived in record time" Tom smiled

Everything went black for Barb.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

When Barb came to she was handcuffed to the chair Alfred was tied to. In front of them stood Batman and Tom.

"I'm not playing your sick game Tom" Bruce rasped

"Well coming here dressed as Batman tells me you are Bruce. I mean really why a bat?"

"Gordon's men are up top ready to make their move" Batman said

"And by your doing, by the time they figure out their way down here, your butler and your girl will be full of bullets and with no one to blame except you"

"That's some plane you have, too bad its not going to work seeing as I already put the call into Gordon telling him you have Barbara"

Tom shook his head "Still doesn't explain how they're going to get passed your little fortress upstairs"

"I'm not choosing" Bruce said calmly "I'll go up stairs take my mask off if that meant not having to choose Tom is that what you want?"

Tom pointed the gun at Bruce "No!" he yelled "I want you to feel as robbed as I have, I want you to feel as angry and alone as I do!"

"Tom please" Barb pleaded

"You don't think I was robbed of anything?" Bruce asked "That I chose to watch my parents get shot in an alley way, I know this pain you are wanting me to feel Tom…"

Barb looked down at Alfred's hands. He was working at the rope with something. She looked closer as he was holding a small butter knife in his hand. "No wonder you've been so quiet"

"I've learned you can never be too prepared miss" he whispered

Barb looked up and made eye contact with Bruce. Bruce was given a similar choice not to long ago when it was either Rachel or Harvey. He didn't hesitate in choosing Rachel knowing Jim would get Harvey, but the Joker was one step ahead and knew who Bruce would choose, resulting in Rachel dying. Bruce wasn't going to risk loosing another women he loved.

"No Bruce see you don't, you always get what you want, everyone loves you. What did I ever get? Nothing. I tried to get the girl and she choose you but you know what I guess I'm going to have use some force now" Tom stepped towards Barb

Barb started to panic shaking her head "No..no" Tom uncuffed her to the chair without noticing what Alfred was up to.

He pulled her to his chest pointing the gun still at Bruce "You try to rush me and I'll shoot her then you" Tom smiled "Besides you'll want to watch this, see just how she likes it"

Barbs heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest. Tom was going to rape her in front of Bruce and Alfred and there wasn't anything anyone could to about it.

Tom dragged her up against a wall and held her there "Now lets put on a show for your dear old Bruce, show him a few things" He said with a smile

Barb looked over Toms shoulder and saw Alfred cut himself loose. She stared at Bruce then back at Alfred. Bruce noticed Alfred free and sneaking off to the side to grab a weapon.

Bruce gave Barb a silent nod. Tom began kissing Barbs neck pressing himself up against her. She shook underneath him trying to buy enough time for Alfred to find something but worrying what Tom would do.

Out of the corner of Barbs eye she saw Alfred with a pole in his hand. Barb gathered the courage and instead of bracing her hands against Tom's chest she grabbed his face and pulled it to hers as she kissed him.

She could feel tom smile "That's it, I knew you'd start to enjoy it" he said thought his lips

She shut her eyes thinking she never be able to wash the taste of Tom out of her mouth again.

Alfred stepped closer watching for Bruce's signal with the pipe in hand ready to swing hoping he wouldn't hit Barbara in the process. Bruce stood still trying not to draw attention to anything.

Barb open one eye and saw Alfred close enough. Tom was paying more attention to Barb than to the gun in his hand and when Alfred would swing she'd try to pry the gun out of Tom's hand.

She looked at Bruce waiting. Bruce gave the nod and Alfred swung with all his strength and the pipe hit Tom clear across the head and Barb grabbed the gun out of Toms hand but not before a shot went off and Barb was on the ground with blood pouring out of her leg. Alfred swung again and Batman rushed Tom pinning him to the ground. He was already out cold.

Barb held her leg "I'm fine I'm fine" she said as Alfred dropped the pipe and came to her side. "I think the bullet just grazed me"

Bruce cuffed Tom with the ones he'd used on Barb and tied his feet with some wire. As he finished he kneeled in front of Barb taking off his cowl to see the damage.

Barb was still shaken as she ran her hand down Bruce's face somewhat relieved he was all right. Bruce held Barb as she still sobbed. He looked over to Alfred and gave him an thankful nod.

Barb heard a chuckle and saw Tom coming to "You think a couple of blows to the head is going to bring me down. And that your father can keep me locked away" he chuckled again coughing

The side of his head was bloody and Tom was only partially coherent "I'll come for you again love"

Without a moments hesitation Barb shot Tom clear in the chest. She fought for air realizing what she had just done. Dropping the gun she looked at Bruce who sat wide-eyed, he pulled her close again as she cried. Tom lay on the floor fighting for his last few breaths before he was silent. Barb had killed him.

Bruce sat in shock at what Barb had done. He didn't blame her but didn't expect her to shoot Tom.

"Sir we need to do something, now." Alfred said "We cant have Gordon's men find him down here"

Bruce nodded "Yes we can.." he said still comforting Barb

Barb pushed away shaking her head "No. Common we'll move him upstairs and say that he'd been in the house the whole time" she tried to get to her feet

Bruce looked up at her "Barbara there could be consequences to pay if your father found out you shot a man then moved him.." he got to his feel and helped her stand.

"Bruce he wont. They are not finding out about you, not like this. Not because of Tom" she shook her head

"It was self defense" she reasoned

Alfred nodded "She's got a point sir. If you wanted Gotham to know your true identity, do it on your terms not Thomas Elliot's"

Bruce thought about a plan for a moment and nodded "Ok" he wasn't fully on board with moving a dead body "Alfred come help Barb" he tried to support Barb

Barb leaned against the wall she was almost raped against hoping on her good foot. The pain was excruciating but the adrenaline was pumping through her she couldn't feel a thing.

Bruce went and got out of his bat suit and came back in a t-shirt and jeans. His face was tight with concentration as he lifted tom over his shoulder and began for the lift.

Alfred and Barb followed. "What did I do Alfred" Barb said quietly

"You reacted on instinct Miss Gordon" Alfred said simply "remember it's a quality that hasn't failed you. It was self defense"

Bruce laid Tom on the floor of the lift as Barb and Alfred followed inside.

As they got to the house Bruce dragged Tom into the hall of the upper floor and placed the gun down wiping his fingerprints off of it.

Barb and Alfred slowly made their way out to the hall where tom laid and Bruce threw his bloody shirt into the lift and got changed into his normal attire hoping the police would be unsuspecting.

Bruce came out of his room rolling up his sleeves and took over for Alfred helping support Barb. "You alright?" he asked

Barb nodded then began shaking her head in disagreement with herself "What did I do Bruce" she held on to him

Bruce ran his hand over her cheek "It was self defense Barb." He stated.

Bruce didn't know if he completely agreed with Barbs choice to shoot Tom. That wasn't how he worked. He made a promise never to take a life because that's what separated him from the evil that plagued Gotham. He tried to understand where Barb was coming from by shooting him, the thought of what Tom did to her made him enraged and to think he was that close to raping her in front of him made him sick. He was torn.

"Shall I call for Gordon sir?" Alfred interpreted his thoughts.

Bruce answered with a nod. "Tom had been in the house hiding the whole time and finally came out when Barb got here. He shot her and tried to rape her and that's when you hit him over the head with a vase and Barb shot him"

"What vase sir?" Alfred asked

Bruce pulled off the vase sitting on the chesterfield that sat in the hall "That one"

"That was an import from Tuscany.." Alfred said in disbelief

Bruce nodded "Very heavy"

Alfred shook his head making his way to the door. "I need to sit down" Barb said weakly

Bruce gently slid her to the floor and sat still holding her "Everything is ok now" he said resting her head on his chest

In no time the police were filling the house and barb could hear her father "Barbara!" he yelled coming up the stairs

Jim rushed to the ground not even glancing at Tom and examined Barb. "Oh my god" he said

"I'm fine, its just a graze I think" barb argues

"Got a medic over here now!" Jim yelled

"What happened?" Jim asked

The police and the medics came examining Tom and Barb and the police began to question Alfred. Bruce got up to answer the questions.

Barb looked at her dad "He was here the whole time and when I was dropped off that's when he attacked us" barb didn't want to recall the events that just occurred.

Jim held his daughter "Honey.."

Barb cried relieved it was over but wasn't able to shake the guilt that she had taken a life. "Who shot him?" Jim asked

Barb looked up "I did" she said weak

Jim looked surprised that his daughter was capable of shooting someone. Bruce looked on "He was on top of her trying to…" Bruce couldn't even say the words

Jim looked at Bruce then back at Barb in disbelief and upset that Barb had to go through that. He held her "Oh it's ok Barbara" he held her trying to hold back the tears "I'm sorry" he said

"Commissioner…" The medic called behind him wanting to check Barb

Jim moved to her side while the paramedic kneeled down in front of her wounded leg and began to examine it.

He checked to see if the bullet had entered her leg by pressing down on the skin. Barb yelled in pain. Bruce looked on in despair wanting to comfort her.

"There's no bullet in there, its just a graze. We're going to have to stitch it at the hospital" the medic said

Jim nodded helping the medic get Barb to her feet. Passing by Bruce still talking to one of Gordon's men. Jim held the officers arm "He's coming with us. They've answered enough questions for today officer"

Bruce nodded to Jim following them.

Barb shifted uncomfortably in the bed as she heard a commotion outside. Harvey blew into the room "Oh my god.." he said

Barb shook her head "Harvey its fine, it was just a scratch, but the doctors felt it necessary I be checked in.." She said annoyed

"Barb, he tried to rape you, and he shot you" Harvey shook his head angry

Barb tried to push the though out of her head "I'm ok" She lied

Harvey sat down "Where's Bruce?" he asked

"With my father." She answered. Bruce wanted to give the story to Jim so Barbara didn't have to make a statement to the police. He felt she had been through enough and wanted to protect her further.

Harvey held her hand "I'm glad you guys are ok" he still couldn't believe Tom was dead "Guess it makes prosecution a little more easier"

Barb tried to hold back the tears "I just reacted."

Harvey realized his comment 'I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.." he looked away embarrassed

"He said that he couldn't be locked away and that he'd come for me again" Barb said "I had no choice" she said. One tear made it down her face

Harvey watched remorseful "Of course you didn't. That son of a bitch deserves to rot in hell. I don't know what I would have done if you were taken from me" Harvey said

Barb couldn't help but smile "You wouldn't have your picture in the paper so much"

Harvey forced out a laugh "That's true. And I wouldn't have my best friend around" he said "You've been there for me this last year I intend to do the same for you" he smiled

Barb nodded with a smile. Bruce stood at the door watching with a small smile on his face glad that Barb was ok.

"Doctor said you can be discharged within the hour" He announced

Barb looked up and smiled relived "How bout within the minute"

Harvey chuckled "I've suddenly grown to hate doctors and hospitals" Barb added and Bruce walked in and sat on the other side of the bed

"Well it was either come here or me stitch you up, and I've been known to make a mess" Bruce said running his hand down her face

After Barb was discharged Bruce took her back to the penthouse to find the apartment completely clean and fixed from the other night.

She looked at Bruce in disbelief "When did you have time to have this done?" she asked as he helped her inside

He gave her a small smirk "I'm Bruce Wayne. Just had to make one phone call" he said matter of fact.

Barb smiled "Thank you"

Bruce nodded "But maybe we should talk about you moving" he suggested

Barb looked at him with a confused shrug "Where would I move?"

"To the mansion, in with me" he said

Barb hopped to the sofa and leaned on the arm shaking her head "Bruce.."

"Barb it will be more safe" he argued

She looked down at the floor "Bruce I couldn't. I know you have the best intentions for wanting me to move into the mansion but I cant. I need to be in the city, Plus I would always wonder the reasons for it, would it be because you wanted me to move in because you love me or because you wanted to keep a closer eye on me"

Bruce looked down knowing she was right. He stood silent.

"I'm not saying to don't want to move in with you, the time will come.." she added

"I know. I just, I just wanted both. I wanted you to live in the mansion because I love you, and because I want to keep you safe" he said running his hands own her arms

She smiled with a nod "And you will keep me safe but until the day comes when we're ready to take that step, why don't we just settle with sleepovers" she raised an eyebrow

Bruce smiled at the idea. "will there be pillow fights involved?"

Barb nodded "Clothing optional" she said with a smirk

Bruce chuckled holding her face in her hands. He looked at her wondering how everything would effect her from now on.

"I'm fine" she answered his thought

Bruce still gazed in her eyes "It's only normal to worry after what's happened"

Barb looked down "After I killed someone I know"

"Maybe it would help to talk to someone.." Bruce suggested

Barb shrugged "Maybe. But I doubt all the therapy in the world will help me forget what happened"

Bruce tried to smile "Just give it time"

Barb stood on her feet bracing herself on the couch with a small smile on her face. Bruce took a step to try and help but she put her hand up to protest as she hopped to him. Bruce smiled as she wrapped her arms around him

"Time and the big fancy security system I know you have installed into this place." She said

Bruce smiled with a nod "Want to see my secret room?"

Barb nodded with a smirk. Bruce swept her up into his arms and carried her up the stairs.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Stay tuned theres another Bruce/Barb fic on the way!


End file.
